Un deseo un poco accidentado
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Cuidado con los deseos que pides. Podrían hacerse realidad.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

1. PRÓLOGO.

Hay que ir con mucho cuidado cuando se pide un deseo. Podría hacerse realidad, aunque no del modo en que esperamos.

Emprenderíamos un viaje que nos desvelaría nuestros miedos más profundos, y los miedos de las personas que creíamos inmutables. Que nos sobreprotegen por temor a que algo malo nos pueda suceder, y no para ponernos en ridículo, como muchas veces hemos podido pensar. Sobre todo a la edad de diecisiete años.

Descubriríamos el dolor que pueden llegar a causar algunas palabras, y como otras pueden lograr salvar al moribundo.

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, acabo de "cumplir" diecisiete años, y lo que leeréis a continuación es lo que me sucedió desde la noche que, sin querer, pedí un deseo que me abrió los ojos y me mostró lo que realmente tengo a mi alrededor. Las personas sin las que nunca podría vivir.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Esto solo es un avance de lo que va a suceder en la historia. Os podéis ir haciendo una idea y aun así, os aseguro, que no os podéis imaginar la magnitud de ese deseo.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**Porfi, opiniones!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

2. CAPÍTULO 1.

- Renesmee, en pie.

- Qué?

- Es lunes. Levanta, tienes que ir al instituto.

- No me encuentro bien. Mira, tengo fiebre.

Cogí la gélida mano de mi madre y la puse sobre mi frente.

- Yo creo que estás bien.

- Pues yo no me encuentro bien. – dije tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de mi madre, que empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

- Cariño. – dijo con una dulzura que me hizo sentir culpable por mi comportamiento. – ya se que es difícil para ti.

- Tú no sabes nada.

- Renesmee…

- tú no sabes como se siente una cuando la llevan arrastras a una ciudad desconocida.

- No, pero…

- Y cuando tienes que dejar atrás a tus amigos contra tu voluntad.

- No, pero…

- Y cuando tienes que empezar nueva en un instituto, con gente a la que no conoces de nada, y que seguramente pensarán que eres un bicho raro.

- Creo que lo se. Eso es lo que me pasó cuando llegué a Forks.

- Pero es que tú elegiste ir a Forks, y yo no he decidido marcharme de allí. – dije, recordando el dolor que me había causado el marcharme de mi pueblo natal.

- Cariño, en apenas cinco años has pasado de ser un bebé a una adolescente. – intentó quitar la almohada de mi cabeza, pero la cogí con fuerza y terminó desistiendo. – no podíamos seguir allí.

- Así que es culpa mía. – me di la vuelta y me destapé la cabeza.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Claro que sí. – lancé la almohada a la otra punta de la habitación y me levanté de la cama.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, en dirección al cuarto de baño, pero no llegué a entrar. Un cuerpo duro como el mármol me bloqueó el paso y caí de culo al suelo al chocar contra él.

Levanté la vista poco a poco y me encontré con la dura mirada de mi padre, que me taladraba con sus fríos ojos negros. Iba a abrir la boca para quejarme pero cambié de idea al momento. Me levanté del suelo y volvía a mi dormitorio. Pasé por el lado de mi madre, que estaba en la puerta, mirándonos a los dos, y me metí en el armario, que era casi tan grande como mi habitación.

No sabía que ropa ponerme para mi primer día de instituto. Pija o skate? Vaqueros o falda? Tacones o deportivas?

Yo soy de las que se ponen lo primero que pillan, sin molestarme en mirar si voy conjuntada o no, pero ese día no podía hacer eso. "Necesito a tía Alice y a tía Rosalie."

Di unas cuantas vueltas más por el armario/vestidor, pero terminé dejándome caer de culo en el suelo.

Toc, toc.

_- Se puede? – dijo la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta,_

- No. Estoy intentado vestirme.

_- Y para que te crees que estamos aquí?_

La puerta se abrió y tía Rosalie entró en mi armario, con tía Alice a sus espaldas. Rose me tendió su mano y la tomé al cabo de unos momentos.

- Vamos.

Sin soltarme la mano, tía Rosalie, tía Alice y yo dimos una vuelta por el armario. Yo no miraba nada pero, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Rosalie cogió una prenda de ropa y Alice otra.

- Vístete y sal para que te peinemos y maquillemos. – dijo Alice cogiendo a Rosalie del brazo.

- Paso de maquillarme.

- Fingiré no haber oído eso. – dijo mirándome ofendida.

Cerraron las puertas y, bastante a desgana, empecé a vestirme.

Mis tías habían elegido unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta azul turquesa, estrecha y larga, que me cubría el trasero. Cogí unos tacones negros y salí del vestidor.

Me senté en el taburete que tenía frente a mi tocador y Alice apareció al momento con su maletín de maquillaje.

- Alice, por favor. – dije apartándome un poco. – sabes que no me gusta maquillarme.

- Pero Nessie, solo será un poco de maquillaje suave.

- Solo tengo cinco años. Aunque aparente diecisiete, no tengo edad para maquillarme.

- Dime que no es cierto. – dijo Alice, soltando el maletín de golpe.

- No quiero maquillarme. – me puse en pie, cogí un coletero y me hice una cola alta sin siquiera peinarme. – y tampoco quiero peinarme como si tuviera veinte años.

- Renesmee!

Rosalie me miraba con el dolor pintado en el rostro. Alice la estaba abrazando. Me miraba como si fuera una desconocida.

Cogí mi mochila, que estaba en mi silla de escritorio, y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Emmett y Jasper estaban en el salón, pero salí de la casa sin despedirme. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

- Estás lista? – dijo mi padre, que estaba en la puerta del garaje.

- Volveré a la hora de comer.

Fui hacia mi coche, pero encontré que estaba cerrado, algo muy extraño. Yo nunca cerraba mi coche.

- Quien ha cerrado mi coche?

- Yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo te voy a llevar al instituto.

- No! – exclamé, intentando abrir, inútilmente, mi coche. – dame las llaves de mi coche!

- Al coche.

El tono de su voz llegó a asustarme. Cuando quería, podía llegar a dar miedo., pero yo seguí empeñada en abrir mi coche. Tiré con tanta fuerza de la maneta del coche que terminé sacando la puerta de su sitio. Mi padre no dejaba de mirarme y, al final, fui hacia el volvo de mi padre y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

No me reconocía a mi misma. No era la primera vez que me enfadaba, pero es que me había pasado. "Alice y Rosalie no tienen la culpa de nuestro traslado. En realidad, ellas se opusieron a que nos mudáramos. Les debo una gran disculpa."

- Eso espero. – dijo mi padre, poniendo el coche en marcha. – te comportas de forma extraña.

- No. Me comporto como una chica normal.

- Tú no eres normal.

- ¿Qué? – "no me lo puedo creer." – déjame salir del coche.

- No. Ya estamos llegando.

Me crucé de brazos y no me moví hasta que no frenó en la puerta del instituto.

- ¿Entiendes porque soy tan duro contigo? – me cogió de la mano cuando me iba a quitar el instituto.

- No.

- Claro que si, solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

- Papá, tengo que irme. Es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde.

- Es por Jacob, ¿verdad?

- Es porque me dormí en mi cama, en Forks, y me desperté en el coche, a medio camino a Canadá. – abrí la puerta y salí del coche. – no pude despedirme. Ni siquiera del abuelo Charlie.

Mi padre abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. En su interior sabía que no habían hecho las cosas bien y que tenía todo el derecho a estar dolida.

- Vendré a buscarte. – dijo cuando cerré la puerta del coche.

Me colgué la mochila a la espalda y seguí a la gente hacia el interior del edificio. Todo el mundo parecía saber a donde iba. Todos menos yo, que no lograba encontrar la puerta de la secretaria.

- Aparta! – exclamó una voz antes de que algo me golpeara el hombro y me tirara al suelo.

"Maldita sea!"

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levanté la vista y vi a un chico que me tendía su mano. Dudé un poco, pero terminé tomándola y me levanté del suelo.

- Si, gracias. – me puse bien la ropa y cogí mi mochila del suelo. – ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

- Bueno, los chicos se han marchado a clase y yo, como buena persona que soy, me matriculé en secreto en el instituto para no dejarte sola. – dijo, sonriendo, empezando a caminar por los pasillos, con nuestras manos unidas.

- Te lo agradezco, tío Jasper.

- Nada de tío Jasper. Solo Jasper. Tu primo Jasper. – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Lo sabe Alice?

- Ahora seguro que si. – llegamos a la secretaria y llamamos a la puerta, que estaba cerrada.

Tanto mis padres como mis tíos se habían matriculado en la universidad, salvo Jasper, que nos había engañado a todos e iba a estudiar conmigo. Era un alivio saber que no iba a estar sola.

- No hay nadie. – terminó diciendo a los cinco minutos. - ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?

- No lo se. No lo vi venir, algo me golpeó en el hombro y… - apoyé la espalda a la pared y me dejé caer hasta sentarme en el suelo. Tío Jasper hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

Me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciar la palma con un dedo.

- ¿Alice te ha contado lo que ha pasado esta mañana? – dije cerrando los ojos, avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

- Lo he oído, y he sentido lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Está triste?

- Mucho.

- En cuanto llegue a casa, me disculparé y me la llevaré de compras.

- No está triste por lo sucedido esta mañana, sino por el motivo por el que tú estás triste. – dijo, besó el dorso de mi mano y volvió a acariciarla.

- No entiendo.

- Ya sabes, por la forma en que sucedió todo. Ella se negó desde el principio.

- Pero primo Jasper, ¿Por qué nos fuimos de Forks?

- ¿Llevan mucho rato esperando? – alzamos la vista y nos encontramos con una señora de unos sesenta años.

- Solo un ratito. – dijo Jasper al tiempo que se ponía en pie y me ayudó a levantarme. – Somos Jasper Hale y Renesmee Cullen. Somos nuevos.

- Adelante, pasen.

La señora abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar. Nos entregó nuestros horarios y un mapa con la distribución de los tres edificios que componían el instituto. Salimos de allí a los diez minutos, por lo que terminamos llegando tarde a clase. Por suerte, el profesor aun no había llegado. Jasper y yo nos sentamos en los únicos asientos que había libres. En la primera fila.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- Bien. – mentí.

- ¿Y porque has roto ya dos lápices?

Miré los lápices rotos que descansaban sobre mi mesa y junté mis manos.

- ¿Recuerdas tú primer día en el instituto de Forks? – susurró acercando su silla a la mía. – Lo nerviosa que estabas.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Al final bien, pero…

- Pero que…

- Jacob vino a verme a la hora del desayuno y, no se, ello me tranquilizó mucho.

- Entiendo. Uy, ya viene.

Nos sentamos bien en nuestros sitios y, al momento, un joven de unos veinte pocos años entró en el aula. Fue a sentarse a la mesa del profesor. Se hizo el silencio en el aula.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días señor Callaway. – dijeron todos a coro. Todos menos Jasper y yo, claro, que no conocíamos al muchacho.

- Hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos. Jasper Hale y Renesmee Cullen. – dijo leyendo nuestros nombres de un cuaderno. – poneos en pie, por favor.

Jasper y yo nos pusimos en pie. Todos se nos quedaron mirando, lo que provocó que empezara a ponerme de los nervios. Gracias a Dios, el maestro no nos hizo hablar ni nada de eso y empezamos con la clase de lengua al momento.

La mañana fue más o menos bien, hasta que llegó la hora de comer y Jasper y yo fuimos hacia el comedor. En cuanto entramos, todos volvieron a mirarnos, cuchicheando.

_- Mira ese tío._

_- Está como un tren._

_- No se como puede estar con esa._

_- ¿Has visto que tacones?_

_- ¿Cómo puede andar con ellos?_

_- No hacen mala pareja._

_- ¿De donde dicen que vienen?_

_- Que pálido es._

_- Que guapa. Me gusta su ropa._

- Jasper, ¿de verdad tenemos que estar aquí? – susurré cuando fuimos hacia la cola para coger la comida. – No me siento cómoda.

- Vamos, todos te envidian. Lúcete un poquito.

- No me gusta que me miren. Ya lo sabes.

- Pero tienes que comer algo. Vamos. – cogió una bandeja y empezó a llenarla de comida.

Cuando llenó la bandeja, me cogió del brazo y fuimos hacia una mesa vacía que estaba un poco apartada.

- Come algo. – dije dándole un trozo de pizza. – finge que eres humano. – dije hablando todo el rato entre susurros.

- Que asco.

- Come y calla. – cogí un batido y empecé a beber.

- ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

- Edward vendrá a buscarme.

En cuanto dije eso, Jasper pareció atragantarse.

- ¿Edward?

- Si.

- ¿No has venido en tu coche?

- No. ¿No lo sabías?

- Lo único que se es que me tengo que ir ya. – se puso en pie y besó mi mejilla. – Nos vemos en casa.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos con los ojos negros de la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola!**

**Lo se, lo se. He tardado mucho, pero es que no he podido actualizar antes.**

**Ya me diréis que os ha parecido. **

**Besitos guapis.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Capítulo 2.**

Jasper volvió a sentarse a mi lado y yo aparté mi bandeja de la comida a un lado. Se me había quitado el hambre de golpe.

- Que estás haciendo aquí? – dijo Jasper, acercando su silla a la mía, mientras que mi padre se sentaba delante de nosotros.

- Hoy te echamos de menos en la universidad. – dijo, mirando fijamente a mi tío. – ¿Porque no nos dijiste que ibas a venir aquí?

- Porque no me hubierais dejado.

- Claro que no.

- No podía permitir que Renesmee viniera sola al instituto. Necesitaba apoyo. – me cogió de la mano y enlazamos nuestros dedos.

- Ya hubiera venido yo con ella.

- Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero. – dije, hablando por primera vez. – Edward, lo que necesito es un amigo, y no a un padre en el instituto. No es lo normal aunque, claro, yo no soy normal. – dije, recordando las palabras que él mismo me había dicho.

- No digas eso, pequeña. – dijo Jasper, golpeándome el brazo levemente. – eres una chica totalmente normal.

- No es eso lo que dicen por ahí. – murmuré mirando la mesa.

- ¿Quien ha dicho semejante tontería?

No dije nada y continué mirando la mesa. Sentí los labios de Jasper posarse sobre mi mejilla y soltó mi mano con cuidado.

- Edward, hablemos en privado. Pequeña, espérame aquí y ves comiendo.

- Vale.

Oí como Jasper y mi padre salían de la cafetería y, como no se alejaron mucho, oí perfectamente lo que estaban diciendo. Jasper reprendió a mi padre por su comportamiento conmigo. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado, ni a mi padre aguantando semejante bronca.

-Hola.

Levanté la vista de la mesa y miré a las dos chicas que estaban a mi lado.

- Hola.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo la chica morena, de ojos azules y bastante alta.

- Si, si. – obviamente, estaba mintiendo. Estaba bastante mal aunque, claro, ya llevaba así dos meses.

- ¿Le pasa algo a tu novio?

- ¿Qué novio?

- El chico rubio con el que estabas comiendo. – dijo señalando hacia la puerta, que era de cristal.

- Si, solo está un poco nervioso. Y no es mi novio.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sentándoce cada una a mi lado. – Pues es muy guapo.

- Si… lo es… pero es que no suelo enrollarme con mis primos. – dije, provocando las risas de las dos chicas.

"No se porqué, pero me da la impresión de que solo quieren hacerme la pelota."

- Yo me llamo Eve y ella Paula. – dijo la chica morena, Eve.

- Yo soy Renesmee.

- Lo sabemos. Estamos en tu clase de lengua. – dijo la tal Paula, que era peliroja y tenía los ojos verdes.

- ¿Quieres que te dejemos los apuntes?

- No hace falta, chias. Por lo que he podido ver en la clase de hoy, creo que vamos a dar el mismo temario que en mi otro instituto. – mentí. El temário era totalmente distinto.

- Ah.

- ¿Tienes alguna clase más hoy? – preguntó Paula.

- Creo que tengo biología.

- Será genial. Hoy examinaremos una muestra de nuestra sangre.

- Sangre? – dije sintiendo como se me resecaba la garganta.

En ese momento, Jasper entró en el comedor y se puso a mi lado.

- Hola, chicas. Renes

- Es tu padre. Está en el hospital. – cogió mi mochila y la suya y me cogió de la mano.

- Está bien? – preguntó Eve.

- Si, todo va bien. Es solo que quiere que su hija vaya a buscarle. – dijo Jasper, sonriendo para calmar el ambiente. – No vemos mañana, chicas.

- Claro.

- Adiós. – me despedí de las chicas con la mano y Jasper y yo salimos juntos del comedor. – Jazz, a que ha venido eso?

- Renesmee, ¿no pretenderías quedarte e ir a clase de biología? – nos acercamos al coche de mi padre, pero no entré en él. "Me niego."

- No, claro que no. – me senté en el capó del coche y me puse las gafas de sol.

- Levanta de ahí. – dijo mi padre. Él era muy quisquilloso con el mantenimiento e su coche.

Me levanté del capó y fui de un salto al lado de Jasper.

- No tendrías que estar en la universidad? – dije mirando a mi padre.

- Si, ahora volveré.

- Pues que te vaya bien el día.

- Si… gracias. – se subió a su coche y, sin decir nada más, se marchó, dejándonos tirados en medio del aparcamiento.

- Nos vamos ya a casa?

- No. Mejor vayamos a dar un paseo por el bosque. – me cogió de la mano y nos marchamos de allí. – creo que antes de empezar las clases me has hecho una pregunta.

- Si. ¿Porque nos marchamos de Forks? – llegamos al bosque y nos adentramos en él.

- Bueno… hubo varios factores. Carlisle debería tener diez años más de los que aparenta.

- Eso es cierto.

Llegamos al río y me senté en la orilla. Me quité los zapatos y metí los pies en el agua. Jasper se sentó a mi lado e hizo lo mismo.

- Tú deberías aparentar doce años menos, ya que aun no has cumplido los seis años. Y….

- Lo se, pero… un momento, has dicho y? Es que hay algo más?

- No. – mintió. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Su poder le delataba.

- Claro que si.

- Bueno, es que… has hablado con Jacob?

Me entristecí al oír su nombre. Llevábamos ya dos meses en Canadá y Jacob no me había llamado. Durante los primeros días, le había estado llamando, y le había dejado algunos mensajes, pero nunca obtuve respuesta.

-No.

- Entonces no te voy a decir nada más. – dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros. – solo tienes que saber que lo que hemos hecho, lo hemos hecho por tu bien. Y por el bien de la familia.

- Lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo contásteis. Lo hubiera entendido, y ahora todos seríamos muy felices, y yo no andaría triste y enfadada con todo el mundo.

- ¿Por qué crees que Alice se opuso? Ella siempre ha dicho que eres muy madura. Y Rosalie insistió en que eras capaz de asimilar el cambio.

- ¿Sabes que cada vez me siento más culpable por lo sucedido esta mañana?

- No es lo que pretendo, cielo.

- Ya lo se. – saqué los pies del agua y me crucé de piernas. – eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Jasper.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje. – dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Que tonto eres. – dije golpeándole en el hombro. – lo digo en serio. Siempre estás a mi lado cuando lo necesito. Y me dejas a solas cuando necesito intimidad.

- Tengo que utilizar mi poder para algo productivo,

- Y te lo agradezco mucho. Y tu sinceridad, es muy importante para mí.

- Para bien y para mal?

- Siempre.

- Me alegro, porque creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa. – se levantó del suelo y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- No quiero ir a casa.

- Renesmee, empieza a comportarte como una adulta.

Mazazo.

Acababa de pedirle sinceridad, pero sus palabras me sentaron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Aunque Jasper tenía razón. Yo siempre pedía que me trataran como una adulta, pero me estaba comportando como una niña de cinco años, la edad que realmente tengo.

Besé la mejilla de Jasper y empecé a caminar por el bosque, de vuelta a casa. Jasper me seguía, aunque a cierta distancia, dándome el espacio que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos estaban allí. Sin decir nada, fui hacia el sofá y cogí y cogí a Rosalie de la mano. Estaba claramente sorprendida por mi gesto, pero se puso en pie y vino conmigo. Fuimos hacia la habitación de Alice, donde estaba mi tía arreglando su armario. También la cogí de la mano y las llevé a las dos hacia mi dormitorio.

- Sentaos, por favor. – cerré la puerta y me senté en mi silla de escritorio, mientras que mis tías se sentaron en mi cama. – Quiero pediros perdón por mi comportamiento de esta mañana.

- No hace falta…

- Si hace falta, Alice. – como mi silla tenía ruedas, rodé hacia ellas y volví a coger sus manos. – Se que osis las únicas que os negasteis a que viniéramos sin decirme nada.

- Sabemos que eres muy madura y que podrías superarlo.

- Gracias, alice. – besé el dorso de sus manos y volví a rodar hacia mi escritorio.

- Entonces, ¿puedo maquillarte ya? – dijo, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

- No. – dije aguantándome la risa. – tal vez mañana, antes de ir a clase.

- Genial. – se levantó corriendo de la cama y vino a abrazarme, sentándose en mi regazo. – ya verás que bien. Te prometo que no me pasaré.

- No se si creerte.

- Voy a contárselo a Jasper. – se levantó de encima de mí y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Rosalie seguía sentada, mirándome en silencio.

"Entiendo que no quiera perdonarme. Es lo más sensato, después del daño que le he hecho."

Se levantó de la cama y se marchó de la habitación, sigilosa como siempre. Su silencio era más doloroso que una puñalada en el corazón. Peor que si me hubiera gritado, insutltado o mandado a la mierda. Hubiera preferido eso a su silencio sepulcral.

"Me lo merezco. Eso me pasa por pensar solo en mí, en mi dolor, y por creer que todo gira a mi alrededor."

…-…-…-…-…-…

Hola, hola!

Espero que os haya gustado. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo.

Besitos a todas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**3. **

Cuando cayó la noche, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Dejé el libro que estaba leyendo, a mi lado, encima de la cama, pero no me levanté.

_- Renesmee, ¿estás despierta?_

- Si. – dije al reconocer su voz. – ya sabes que puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió y Jasper entró en la habitación. Vino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Vas a bajar a cenar?

- ¿Está Rosalie abajo?

- No. Al final ella también ha ido a cazar.

- Así que se han ido todos.

- Salvo yo, que he ido a cazar hace unas horas.

- ¿Y puedo pedir pizza para cenar?

- Adelante. – sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y lo dejó en mi mano.

Llamé a la pizzería y me pedí una pizza grande, con todos los ingredientes posibles. Jasper puso una mueca de asco, pero a mi me daba igual. A mi me gustaban las pizzas bien cargaditas.

Fuimos juntos hacia el salón y me senté en el sofá, a esperar a que me trajeran la pizza. Mientras, Jasper fue a la cocina a prepararme un batido de chocolate.

El timbre empezó a sonar a los veinte minutos. Llamaban insistentemente y fui corriendo a abrir. Cogí y pagué mi pizza y volví al sofá, pero Jasper vino corriendo, me cogió del brazo y me obligó a ir a cenar a la cocina, alegando que era tan patosa que seguro que manchaba el sofá.

- Yo no soy patosa. – me quejé.

- Más que tu madre cuando era humana. – dijo dándome mi batido.

- Ojala mis padres siguieran siendo humanos. – murmuré. – seríamos una familia normal.

- No desees cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte.

No repliqué y me limité a comerme la pizza. Cuando terminé de cenar, Jasper y yo salimos juntos al jardín, donde había un par de tumbonas. Ese día había luna llena y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas.

"Si mis padres fueran humanos, entenderían como me siento. Desearía que mamá empezara de nuevo el instituto. Solo así sabría como me siento. Y desearía ser una humana más."

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día. Ya no estaba en la tumbona, sino que estaba tumbado en el frío suelo de piedra. Me levanté del suelo, con el cuerpo dolorido, como si hubiera pasado la noche durmiendo en el suelo de la terraza.

"Que mal me siento. Nunca me había dolido tanto… bueno… nunca me ha dolido nada."

- ¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi propiedad?

Me di la vuelta de golpe y me encontré cara a cara con una chica, que tendría unos treinta y pocos años.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Muchacha, estás en mi casa. ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?

Avanzó unos pasos hacia mí, pero retrocedí. No comprendía nada. Esa era mi casa y la de mi familia, no la de esa tía.

- Vivo aquí.

- Chica, no se que es lo que te habrás metido, pero te pido cortésmente que te vayas de mi casa. Sino, llamaré a la policía.

- Que policía ni ocho cuartos! – exclamé, cada vez más confundida y, porque no admitirlo, estaba acojonada. – yo vivo aquí. Hace dos meses que esta es mi casa!

- Está claro que te has metido algo, alcohol o drogas, pero lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo.

La chica volvió a dar un paso al frente y yo salí corriendo, asustada, aunque no conseguí avanzar mucho. Me torcí un tobillo y me comí el suelo, que gracias a Dios, ya no era de piedra.

- Joder! – grité al sentir un gran dolor en las rodillas y en la nariz.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Yo nunca me he hecho daño."

- Ey! Chica ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si. – mentí, aguantando las ganas de ponerme a llorar.

- No te muevas, yo te ayudo.

La chica me ayudó a ponerme en pie, pasó mi brazo por encima de su hombro, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me ayudó a ir hacia mi casa. Bueno, su casa. No se parecía en nada a la casa en la que había estado viviendo durante los dos últimos meses.

- Voy a por un botiquín. No te muevas. – dijo cuando me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá.

Aunque hubiera querido moverme, no hubiera podido. Tanto las rodillas como la nariz me dolían a horrores. Intentaba entenderlo, pero no podía. Me sentía impotente ante esa situación. No pude aguantarlo más y estallé en lágrimas. Ya no por el dolor, sino por la situación. "¿Dónde está mi familia?"

- Vas a tener que cambiarte de ropa, porque se te han roto un poco los pantalones y tienes la camiseta llena de sangre. – dijo arrodillándose delante de mí. – cuando te cure, podrás ponerte este vestido.

- Gracias. – dije secándome las lágrimas con cuidado de no tocarme la nariz, que debía de tener rota.

- No es nada. La verdad es que creo que estás asustada y que realmente no sabes donde estás. – sacó varias cosas del botiquín que dejó a mi lado y empezó a limpiar la sangre que me salía de la nariz. – creo que te emborrachaste y que algún amigo quiso gastarte una broma.

- Yo no bebo.

- Finge que si y así tendré una excusa para no denunciarte por allanamiento. – puso unas gasas en mi nariz e hizo que lo sujetara. – Esto te va a doler.

En el momento en que dijo eso, puso los dedos en mi tabique nasal y mi nariz crujió, causándome un dolor que nunca en mi vida hubiera creído posible. Me contuve y no grité, pero las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control.

Creí que iba a desmayarme por el dolor, pero entonces la chica me dio una bolsa con hielo y la puse sobre mi nariz.

- Me llamo Penny, por cierto.

- Renesmee. – dije sin mover mucho los labios. La nariz me dolía ante el más simple movimiento. – Pero llámame Nessie.

- Nessie, vas a tener que quitarte los pantalones.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para poder curarte las rodillas.

- Vale. ¿Me ayudas?

- Claro. – me ayudó a ponerme en pie y empecé a desabrochar el botón de mis vaqueros con una mano, aunque no pude hacerlo. – necesito más ayuda. – dije, después de pensármelo mucho. Yo nunca pedía ayuda para nada.

- Muy bien. Te sujeto el hielo. – dijo cogiendo la bolsa de hielo.

- Creo que… - por mucho que me avergonzara pedirle eso, no tenía otra opción. – necesito que… no puedo…

- No hace falta que lo digas.

En el momento en que Penny desabrochaba el botón de mis vaqueros, un chico que tendría mi edad, apareció en el salón.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó el chico.

- Nessie ha sufrido una caída. – dije yendo hacia el chico. – Nessie, este es Víctor.

La saludé con la mano, ya que no quería hablar si no era estrictamente necesario, y me devolvió el saludo de igual manera.

- Víctor, ¿Por qué no te vas a preparar algo para comer?

- Como quieras. – dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Penny le dio un leve empujón y volvió a mi lado. Sin decir nada más, bajó lentamente mis pantalones, rozando mis muslos con sus suaves manos. Me sentí extraña al notarle tocarme así, pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Terminó de bajarme los pantalones, me ayudó a sentarme de nuevo y me los quitó, dejándolos a un lado, junto a mis zapatos.

- No me extraña que te hayas caído. Esos zapatos deben de medir siete u ocho centímetros. – dijo, sorprendida.

- Tienen once.

- Vaya!

- Gracias por todo. – dijo, empezando a curar mis rodillas.

- De nada.

- Víctor se parece mucho a ti. – dije mirando hacia la puerta por la que había entrado el chico, que era rubio y tenía los ojos verdes, como Penny. Era muy guapo y, por una parte, me recordaba un poco a mi padre. "Papi, ¿Dónde te has metido?"

- Es mi hermano pequeño.

- Ah!

- Es guapo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? – dije, mirándola. No dejaba de sonreír. – no se. No es mi tipo.

- Ya, ya. – dijo como si no me creyera. – Bueno, ¿y donde vives?

- No lo se. – murmuré.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes. Cuando termine, podrás llamar a tus padres. ¿De acuerdo?

La miré a los ojos y sonreí agradecida. Penny me devolvió la sonrisa y continuó curándome ahora la otra rodilla. Cuando terminó, fue a buscar un paño húmedo y limpió la sangre que resbalaba por mis piernas.

- Ten. – me dio el vestido y empezó a recoger las cosas del botiquín. - ¿Te apetece comer algo?

- No tengo hambre, pero gracias.

Dejé la bolsa de hielo en la mesita, me quité la camiseta y me puse el vestido. Era un vestido muy bonito, de color azul, bastante ceñido y, por suerte, me llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Así no se me veían las heridas.

- ¿Puedo utilizar el teléfono?

- _Está colgado al lado de la nevera. – dijo Penny desde el cuarto de baño._

Fui hacia la cocina, donde Víctor estaba cocinando, y cogí el teléfono. Marqué el número del móvil de mi padre y esperé.

_- El número que ha marcado no existe. Inténtelo de nuevo._

- ¿Cómo que no existe? – exclamé sin querer.

Colgué y marqué el número del móvil de mi madre.

_- El número que ha marcado no existe. Inténtelo de nuevo._

- Pero que coño…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Penny apareciendo a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que Víctor no dejaba de mirarnos.

- Acabo de llamar a mis padres y dice que no existe ninguno de los dos números.

- Renesmee, cálmate un poco y come con nosotros.

- Es que…

- Cuando terminemos, te ayudaré a buscar a tus padres, aunque solo podré ayudarte esta tarde. Por la noche tengo que coger un tren. – dijo, afectada.

- gracias, Penélope. – dije dándole un abrazo. – Te debo una. Una muy grande.

- No me debes nada. ¿Cómo va la comida, Vic? – dijo mirando a su hermano, que apartó la vista y fue hacia un armario, del que sacó tres platos.

- Lista.

- Venga Renesmee, vamos a comer. – me cogió de la mano y fuimos juntas hacia la mesa.

Víctor nos sirvió la comida y comimos los tres juntos. Penny me estuvo contando que era enfermera y que estaba estudiando historia americana. Por eso se marchaba esa noche. Iba a ir a unas reservas nativo americanas. Ello me hizo pensar en Jacob, del que no sabía nada desde hacía ya dos meses.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Penny dijo que aun tenía que hacer la maleta, y que cuando terminara, iríamos en busca de mi casa. "Pero es que mi casa es esta."

- ¿Eres lesbiana? – preguntó Víctor, logrando que me atragantara con el trozo de pan que me estaba comiendo.

- ¿Qué si soy que?

- Ya sabes. Que si te gustan las chicas. – lo decía con tanta naturalidad que deseché la idea de que fuera una broma.

- No.

- ¿Y entonces porque le sigues el juego a mi hermana?

- No te entiendo.

- A mi hermana le gustas.

No me extrañó. Me tocaba y miraba de una forma extraña. De la misma forma que yo tocaba y miraba a Jacob.

- Yo ya estoy enamorada de un chico.

- Bueno, yo ya estoy. – dijo Penny entrando en la cocina. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- Estaba pensando en conseguir algún dinero para poder ir a Forks.

- ¿Forks? ¿Forks, en Washington?

- Si.

- Es a donde me voy esta noche! – exclamó, poniéndose a reír.

- ¿Vas a ir a Forks a estudiar a las tribus?

- Si.

- ¿Los quileute?

- Si, los quileute es una de ellas. ¿De que les conoces?

- Tengo amigos. – me limité a decir, sintiendo como un desagradable nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Últimamente me sentía así cuando pensaba en Jacob.

. Entonces genial. Te vienes a Forks y te quedas con tus amigos. – dijo tirando de mí hacia el salón.- seguro que con ellos encuentras a tus padres.

- No tengo dinero para el billete. – murmuré.

- Me lo devuelves dándome un tour por la reserva. Y ya de paso, me presentas a esos amigos tuyos.

- Y aun te deberé mucho.

Penny empezó a acariciar mi brazo lentamente, y lamenté el hecho de haber mencionado que le debía un favor.

No parecía de la clase de personas que aceptaban favores sexuales, pero claro, yo no conocía de nada a esa chica.

- Venga, vamos. El tren sale en cuatro horas y seguro que antes de marcharnos quieres pasarte por algún sitio.

- Si. Tal vez sea solo que sus móviles no funcionen y estén por la ciudad. – dije separándome un paso de ella. – Tal vez no haga falta que vuelva a Forks. – "espero encontrarles pronto."

- Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al instituto.

- adelante. – me cogió de la mano y salimos juntas de la casa.

Cuando nos montamos en el coche, vi a Víctor en la puerta de la casa. Me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó un beso. Aparté la mirada, avergonzada, y acabé de meterme en el coche. Me puse el cinturón y clavé la vista en mis manos.

Tardamos poco en llegar al instituto, donde debería estar Jasper. Penny aparcó en la zona de los estudiantes y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Estás segura de que tu primo estará aquí?

- Tiene que estarlo.

- ¿Quieres ir sola?

- No se si voy a poder. – dije, sintiendo como empezaban a temblarme las manos.

- Voy a estar a tu lado. – Penny me cogió con cariño de la mano y entramos juntas en el edificio.

Fuimos hacia el laboratorio, donde nos tocaría clase a esa hora. Penny llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió al momento.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

- Me lamo Penny Callaway. – ¿"Ha dicho Callaway? ¿Como el señor Callaway?" – Estamos buscando a un alumno suyo.

- ¿A quien?

- Jasper Hale. – intervine, ya que no le había dicho el nombre de mi tío a Penny.

- No hay ningún alumno con ese nombre en este instituto. – dijo el hombre, mirándonos a las dos. Estaba confundido, aunque no más que yo.

- Claro que si, es nuevo.

- No hay.

- Empezamos ayer! – exclamé-

- No hay ningún alumno nuevo, señorita.

"No, por favor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado?**

**¿Dónde están los Cullen?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**5.**

Penny tuvo que cogerme con fuerza del brazo, ya que me había abalanzado sobre el profesor. No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de decirme. ¿Cómo que no había ningún Jasper Hale en ese instituto? Pero si habíamos ido juntos el día anterior. No, no me lo podía creer.

- Está mintiendo!

- Señorita, calme a su amiga. – dijo llevando la mano al pomo de la puerta, parecía estar un poco asustado por mi comportamiento. – le repito que no tengo ningún alumno con ese nombre.

El hombre abrió la puerta y entró en el laboratorio. Penny tuvo que sujetarme de nuevo, esta vez porque casi me caigo. Sentía que empezaba a perder mis fuerzas. Me acompañó a su coche y me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto.

- Renesmee, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- No se.

- No entiendo nada.

- Yo tampoco, Penny. – me sequé las lágrimas con las manos y abracé a mi nueva amiga. – Nada de nada.

- ¿A dónde más podemos ir?

- A la universidad o al hospital, pero me da la impresión de que obtendremos el mismo resultado que aquí. – dije como pude.

- ¿Realmente crees que tu familia puede estar en Forks? – dijo apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

- No se en que otro lugar pueden estar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Desde que nos mudamos a Canadá he deseado volver a casa todos los días. Nací en Forks y, para mí, ese será siempre mi hogar.

- Entonces nos vamos a Forks. – rodeó el coche y se puso al volante.

- No se como agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

- Bueno, se una manera. – dijo acariciando de nuevo mi brazo.

- ¿Cu-cual manera? – pregunté, imaginando cual iba a ser su respuesta.

- No te pongas nerviosa. Solo quiero un beso.

- ¿Solo uno?

- Bueno, si me quieres dar alguno más… - sonrió y subió su mano hasta mi mejilla.

- ¿Sin compromiso?

- Sin compromiso. Prometido.

- Vale.

Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, respiré hondo y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Nuestros labios se encontraron y empezaron a moverse al mismo compás. Debo reconocer que me gustó. En ningún momento Penny tomó la iniciativa y siguió mi ritmo. Nuestras lenguas se rozaron levemente y terminé lentamente con el beso.

- Ya no me debes nada. – dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Bien, porque no podría hacer nada más.

- Porque ya te gusta alguien.

- Si.

- ¿Uno de tus amigos quileute? – dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

- A pesar de que sé que no siente nada por mí.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Creo que tiene novia. – dije, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

- Pero no estás segura de ello.

- No, pero…

- Yo si que estoy segura de lo que siento.

Miré a Penny de reojo y me di cuenta de que sonreía con tristeza. Me sentí culpable. Si no hubiera accedido a lo del beso…

- Pero bueno, ahora solo pensemos en el presente. – puso el coche en marcha. – llegar a tiempo a la estación, que está en la quinta hostia. Y aun tengo que pasar por casa.

Nunca hubiera creído vivir en una situación similar. Todo era muy extraño. Me había quedado dormida en una tumbona, al lado de mi tío Jasper, en la terraza de mi casa, pero me había despertado en el suelo, sola. "Parece cosa de magia."

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos encontramos con Víctor en la puerta, con tres maletas a su lado.

- ¿Tú hermano también viene? – pregunté. No era posible que Penny viajara con tres maletas.

- Aun es menor y tiene que venir conmigo. Aunque él preferiría quedarse solo en casa. – dijo saliendo del coche.

Yo no me moví del sitio. Penny y Víctor metieron las maletas en el maletero y entraron en el coche. Esta vez fue Víctor quien se puso al volante.

- ¿Puedo correr un poco? – preguntó el chico, mirando a su hermana por el retrovisor.

- Más te vale. El tren sale en menos de dos horas y aun tenemos que comprar el billete para Renesmee.

Víctor puso el coche en marcha y le dio fuerte al acelerador. Tardamos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar. Víctor se encargó de las maletas, mientras que Penny y yo íbamos hacia el mostrador, donde había una cola súper larga.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, y no podía disimularlo. Me veía cada vez más cerca de casa y de la verdad, y ello me ponía histérica.

- Cálmate. – susurró Penny en mi oído. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. – En pocas horas estaremos en tu hogar.

- Eso es lo que me pone más nerviosa.

- Piensa que te encontrarás con tus amigos y tu chico. Y tu familia. – recalcó.

- Mi familia. – murmuré. "Ojala estén allí. Sino, me muero."

Al fin compramos mi billete, facturamos las maletas y fuimos hacia el tren. Nos llevaron a una zona bastante lujosa y, después de sobornar a una señora, pudimos sentarnos los tres juntos.

- No era necesario que hicieras eso. – dije cuando me senté al lado de Víctor.

- Y lo contenta que se ha ido con veinte pavos más… - dijo, sonriendo.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, es que me ha parecido que lo último que necesitabas era estar sola. – acarició la mano que tenía en el reposa brazos y se acomodó en su asiento.

Volví a ponerme nerviosa. Era la segunda persona que me tocaba con esa dulzura, pero me incomodaba un poco, sobre todo porque la otra persona era su hermana. Víctor era muy guapo y amable. Me dejé mimar por él. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Sentí su mano acariciar mi pelo y mi mejilla antes de sentir sus labios en mi mejilla.

- No te aproveches. – oí que decía Penny. – Está muy vulnerable.

- Ya lo se, por eso no voy a hacer nada hasta que no se encuentre mejor.

- A ella le gusta otro chico.

- Tú lo has dicho. Un chico. No le van las tías.

- Pueden gustarle también.

- Yo tengo diecisiete años y tu treinta. ¿Quién crees que tiene más posibilidades?

Me centré en dejar de escuchar y creo que, al final, conseguí dormirme, aunque no dejaba de sentir la mano de Víctor acariciar mi brazo. Me sentí muy a gusto, aunque me sentía un poco culpable porque Penny estaba ahí mismo, viéndolo todo.

Cuando desperté, el tren seguía en marcha.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – dijo Penny. Víctor dormía a mi lado.

- Si, gracias.

- Pues no tienes muy buena cara.

- Intento averiguar que es lo que está pasando, pero no lo consigo. – dije, limpiándome las legañas. – algo muy, muy raro está pasando.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Yo nunca me había caído ni me había hecho daño.

- Bueno, eso es algo normal. Cuando una se cae, se hace daño. – dijo, sonriendo. – y lamento decírtelo, pequeña, pero tú eres una chica normal.

- ¿Normal? – "Madre mía. ¿Una chica normal?"

_No desees cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte. – había dicho Jasper._

_Desearía ser una humana más. – había deseado esa misma noche._

- ¿Renesmee?

- Soy una humana más. – murmuré, empezando a reír de puro nerviosismo. – "Soy humana."

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – dijo Víctor, que se estaba desperezando.

- No me hagáis mucho caso. – dije intentando calmarme. – creo que si podré encontrar a mi familia en Forks.

- buena señal. Creo que voy a dormir un poco yo también. – dijo Penny, mirando a su hermano de reojo.

A los pocos minutos, Penny se quedó dormida. En cuanto se durmió, Víctor se volvió hacia mí mientras se ponía en pie. Al momento estuvo de nuevo a mi lado, con dos botellitas en la mano.

- ¿Quieres una copa?

- Soy menor. – dije mientras Víctor abría una de las dos botellitas.

- Yo también.

- Gracias, pero no bebo.

- De acuerdo. Más para mí.

- ¿Eres rubio natural? – dije, fijándome mejor en su rostro. Me era muy familiar.

- Llevo mechas.

- ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

- Profesor de literatura.

"Ahora caigo. Es él. Es el señor Callaway."

- ¿Y tú?

- Aun no he pensado en ello. – dije en voz baja. No había pensado en ello, lo que alteraba a mi padre.

- Aun tienes tiempo.

- Si. Aun me queda un año de instituto.

- ¿Cómo es ese chico del que estás enamorada? – preguntó.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no supe que decir, así que la cerré de nuevo. Me dolía tanto pensar en Jacob que no podía ni hablar de él.

- Te ha incomodado mi pregunta. Perdona. – dijo bebiendo de su botellita y le quité la otra de la mano.

- ¿Esto funciona? – dije abriendo la botella.

- A mi me funciona cuando estoy triste. – dijo levantando la mano. Una camarera trajo dos botellitas más.

Era fuerte y Víctor se puso a reír al ver mi cara. Me dio la tos y mi nuevo amigo empezó a darme palmaditas en la espalda mientras se ponía a reír.

- No hacía falta que te la bebieras de un solo trago. – dijo, intentando dejar de reír.

- Nunca antes había bebido alcohol.

- Hasta se te están saltando las lágrimas. – secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos y acarició mis mejillas. - ¿Nos tomamos la segunda?

- Por la felicidad. – dije alzando la botella.

Abrimos las botellas y nos las bebimos de un solo trago. Esta vez me sentó mejor, aunque no por ello me resultó menos fuerte.

Me sentía súper bien. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía así. Aunque todo ello se fue a la mierda en cuanto el tren se detuvo. Fue cuando la realidad me azotó. "Tengo que encontrar a mi familia. Para eso he venido."

Recogimos nuestras maletas y los tres nos bajamos del tren y fuimos en busca de un taxi. Como estábamos cerca de Seattle, tardamos un buen rato en llegar a la casa de mi abuelo, que era la dirección que di al taxista.

- Nosotros nos marchamos al hotel. – dijo Penny cuando abrí la puerta para salir.

- ¿No vais a venir conmigo?

- Tienes que hacer esto tú sola.

- No se si voy a poder. – dije, sintiendo como me ponía a temblar.

- Yo se que si. – dijo Víctor, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- Gracias Víctor.

- Luego te vienes al hotel y me cuentas, vale? – dijo Penny.

- Echo. – le di un beso en la mejilla y, cuando le fui a dar otro a Víctor, giró la cara y me dio el beso en los labios.

Me enfadé ante tanto descaro, pero cuando me sonrió, se me pasó un poco. Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la casa del abuelo Charlie. Si mi familia había ido a buscarme a Forks, seguro que estarían allí. Llamé a la puerta y esperé. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Me emocioné mucho al verle. Llevaba dos meses sin verle, y le había echado mucho de menos. Además, me daba la impresión de que estaba más joven.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, el peso del mundo cayó sobre mí. Mi propio abuelo no me reconocía.

- Amm. No. La verdad es que no, jefe Swan. – murmuré, entristeciéndome por momentos. – Estoy buscando a ma… estoy buscando a Bella. – dije como pude, ya que sentía la garganta muy reseca.

- Bella acaba de marcharse al instituto.

_No desees cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte._

_Desearía que mamá empezara de nuevo el instituto._

- Al… al instituto?

- Si. Ayer mismo llegó de Phoenix y hoy es su primer día de clase.

- Ah… entonces llego tarde. – dije, improvisando un poco sobre la marcha. Di media vuelta, pero el abuelo me sujetó del brazo con suavidad.

- ¿Eres nueva? Porque conozco a todos los chicos del pueblo, y a ti no te conozco.

- La verdad es que acabo de llegar al pueblo. – eso no era mentira. Me di la vuelta, aunque no levanté la vista del suelo. Nunca había sido buena mentirosa. No quería que se me notara que estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Conoces a mi hija?

- Éramos amigas en Phoenix. He aprovechado que mi familia se ha mudado a Seattle y le he pedido a mi padre que me matricule en el instituto de Forks.

- Estoy seguro de que a Bella le encantará verte… amm…

- Me llamo Vanessa, aunque prefiero Nessie. – Vanessa era el nombre que utilizaba.

- Entonces no te entretengo más. No quiero que llegues tarde al instituto por mi culpa.

El abuelo me soltó del brazo, pero no conseguí moverme del sitio. La situación estaba empezando a superarme.

- Vanessa, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Es que no se donde está el instituto. – dije bajando la vista de nuevo. - ¿Podría usted llevarme?

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba el instituto, yo había estudiado allí. Lo único que quería era pasar un rato junto a mi abuelo, que ya no sabía quien era yo.

- Lo siento, pero es que…

- Lo entiendo, jefe Swan. Tiene que ir a trabajar. – me di la vuelta de nuevo y empecé a caminar hacia la carretera,

No me di ninguna prisa y fui andando con tranquilidad. Llegué al instituto al cabo de media hora. En el aparcamiento, vi la camioneta de mi madre. Como para no verla, destacaba sobre todas las demás. Nunca antes había visto semejante cacharro. Me costaba creer que eso pudiera ponerse en marcha.

La verdad era que yo nunca la había visto en marcha, ya que se había estropeado antes de que yo naciera, pero había visto alguna foto.

Respiré hondo y fui hacia el edificio principal, aunque no hacia la puerta principal, sino hacia la puerta que daba al comedor. Como las paredes eran de cristal, no me hizo falta entrar para poder observar. Me quedé helada al verles a todos allí.

En una mesa estaban mis tíos y mi padre, y en otra mesa, que estaba un poco alejada, estaba mi madre, sentada junto a la que reconocí como su amiga Ángela y otras chicas que no conocía de nada. Mi madre no dejaba de mirar de reojo hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado mi padre. Se la veía tan distinta… parecía… humana. "oh, oh"

- Te he pillado!

- Joder!

Me di la vuelta de un salto, tapándome la boca con las manos. Me había asustado más al reconocer la voz que no por haberme enterado de que se había acercado tanto a mí.

- ¿Jugando a los espías? – dijo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba.

- Solo vigilo a escondidas. – susurré. - ¿Qué excusa tienes tú, Jacob?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Soy una crack. – dije dándome la vuelta de golpe. Sentí como Jacob se ponía a mi lado.

- ¿Eres prima de Bella o algo así? – me hablaba al oído, entre susurros.

Se me puso la piel de gallina al sentirle tan cerca. Además, nunca le había visto con ese aspecto. Tenía el pelo largo y era mucho más bajo y delgaducho que cuando le había conocido. "Esto debe de ser antes de que se convirtiera en licántropo. Mi amado lobo."

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- ¿Eres pariente de Bella Swan? – dijo señalándole con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que te pareces mucho a ella.

Le miré fijamente, intentando no sonrojarme, que era lo que solía sucederme siempre que estaba cerca de él, sobre todo desde el día que casi nos enrollamos. Aquel había sido el último día que le había visto.

- Bueno, dicen que todos tenemos un doble. – murmuré.

- ¿A quien estás vigilando a escondidas? – preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿A quien estás vigilando tú?

- A Bella. ¿A que es preciosa?

- "¿Pero qué es lo que está diciendo éste?"

- Creo que no te entiendo. – dije, apartándome de su lado.

Jacob olía extremadamente bien, y el simple hecho de olerle ya me dolía en el corazón. "Acaba de decirme, con voz y cara de idiota, que mi madre es preciosa?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Uououououou!**

**Lo que ha pasado!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero recibir vuestras opiniones.**

**Besitos a todas!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**6.**

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Eché a correr pero, a pesar de no haberse convertido aun en licántropo, Jacob me alcanzó con suma facilidad. Tampoco no era de extrañar, tenía las rodillas heridas y me dolían si las forzaba. Por no decir que iba con tacones por terreno inestable. Jacob me cogió por la muñeca e hizo que me diera la vuelta.

- Suéltame, Jacob. – exclamé, intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero no lo conseguí.

- ¿Es que he dicho algo que te haya molestado?

- Tengo que irme, en serio.

- Almenos dime a donde.

- Lejos de ti.

- Pero… - aflojó su agarre y conseguí alejarme unos pasos de él. – Por lo menos dime como te llamas.

- Tengo que irme.

Al volverme de nuevo, tropecé con una piedra y me caí al suelo, otra vez. "Como odio ser humana."

Unas manos conocidas me cogieron por la cintura y me levantaron del suelo. Quise resistirme, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Me dejé llevar por Jacob. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para sujetarme mejor y cerré los ojos. Debí de desmayarme porque, cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré tumbada en una cama, de una habitación que no me era nada desconocida. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos.

- Al fin despiertas. – dijo la dulce voz de mi amigo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

- Solo un par de horas.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu habitación? – dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, aunque Jacob no dejó que me levantara.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estamos en mi habitación? – preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Está hecha un desastre.

Jacob se puso a reír a carcajadas y se sentó a mi lado, rozando mi mano con la suya. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa y Jacob debió de notarlo, porque apartó lentamente su mano.

- Oye… ¿antes dije algo que te molestara?

- No. Ya te dije que eran cosas mías. – dije bajando la vista.

- De acuerdo. – dijo en un tono de voz que me hizo ver que no había logrado convencerle.

- Por cierto… ¿en que año estamos?

- ¿No sabes en que año vives? – dijo con cierto tono burlón, por lo que le di un manotazo.

- Por favor, Jacob. – supliqué. Necesitaba saberlo.

- En el 2004.

- Me lo temía. – murmuré.

"¿Pero como puede ser posible? Pero si yo nací en el 2005!"

- ¿Qué es lo que temías? – dijo acariciando de nuevo mi mano.

- Nada. Tengo que irme. – me levanté de la cama y me puse mis zapatos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si. – salí de la habitación pero, como salido de la nada. Jacob apareció frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso. – deja que me marche.

- No.

- Por favor.

- Por lo menos dime porque te has enfadado conmigo.

- No me he enfadado. – "Me duele que veas a mi madre del modo en que me gustaría que me vieras a mí." – solo son tonterías mías.

- Puedes contarme esas tonterías. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

- Es que… me recuerdas mucho al chico que me gusta. – dije mirando nuestras manos unidas. – me sentí un poco mal al oírte decir que te gusta Bella, pero es una tontería. Tú no eres él. "No eres mi Jacob."

- No. Yo soy Jacob. Jacob Black.

- Vanessa Wolf. – dije.

Mi tío Emmett me había contado una vez que había descubierto que mi madre había comprado identidades falsas para mí y para Jacob. No me contó el motivo, aunque yo recordaba muy bien a un clan de malvados vampiros que querían matarme. Vanessa Wolf era mi identidad en esos papeles. Era el nombre que solía utilizar ante la gente que no conocía.

- Vanessa es un nombre muy bonito.

- Prefiero Nessie.

- Encantado de conocerte, Nessie. – besó mi mano y sonrió.

En ese momento empezaron a temblarme las rodillas y, de no ser porque Jacob me sujetó, hubiera vuelto a caerme.

- Ey! ¿Qué te pasa en las rodillas?

- No se. No me había pasado nunca. – dije, avergonzada. "Debe de pensar que soy una debilucha."

- Venga, siéntate. – Jacob me llevó hacia el sofá y me senté en él.

- ¿No vas al instituto?

- Ya fui esta mañana. Terminé por hoy. Y tú?

- Estoy de año sabático. Un pequeño descanso antes de ir a la universidad. – dije. Y en realidad ese era un plan real., aunque a mis padres no les gustara la idea.

- Es una idea genial. – dijo, sonriendo, recordándome cada vez más a mi Jacob, que era el único que en mi mundo me apoyaba con esa idea. – Tal vez haga yo lo mismo, aunque dentro de dos años, claro.

_- Ya estoy aquí! – dijo la voz de Billy al otro lado de la puerta._

- Ese es mi padre. Ya vuelvo. – se puso en pie y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato en el porche. Jacob le dijo que estaba allí y que se marchara un rato. Me puse a reír cuando Billy le dijo que le estaba echando de su propia casa porque quería quedarse a solas conmigo para poder ligar con tranquilidad. "Ojala fuera eso."

_- Papá. Por favor! – exclamó, ofendido._

_- ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Bella?_

_- Si hace años que no la veo! Y Nessie y yo nos estamos haciendo amigos._

_- ¿Crees que no se que has ido a ver a Bella al instituto?_

_- Cállate. Me vuelvo dentro con Vanessa._

_- Vale. Volveré en un par de horas._

Jacob volvió a abrir la puerta y entró de nuevo en la casa. Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirando la pantalla del televisor, que estaba apagado. Tuve la tentación de cogerle de la mano, para intentar calmar sus nervios, pero me contuve. Empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo. Siempre me había puesto nerviosa que hiciera eso, pero en esa ocasión me resultó de lo más cómico.

- ¿Te resulta gracioso?

- Nooo. – dije aguantando la risa.

- A ver si esto también te hace tanta gracia.

No lo vi venir y, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba tumbada en el sofá, con Jacob encima de mí, haciéndome cosquillas. Era como si supiera cual era mi punto débil, y yo no podía dejar de reírme.

- Para, para.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes cosquillas?

- No!

- Admítelo o no paro.

- Vale, vale. Tengo cosquillas. – dije cuando ya no podía más.

- Tal y como yo pensaba. – dejó de hacerme cosquillas, pero no se movió de encima de mí.

Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, lo que estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla con una dulzura que nunca creí propia de él. Aunque claro, él no era el mismo Jacob que había conocido, a pesar de que este Jacob también estaba empezando a gustarme. Mucho.

- Tienes los ojos realmente preciosos. – dijo rozando levemente mis labios con los suyos.

- Gracias.

- Tú eres preciosa.

- Gra…

Mis palabras quedaron ahogadas por sus labios, que empezaron a moverse sobre los míos, con delicadeza y suavidad, si dejar de acariciar mi mejilla con un dedo. Quise resistirme, pero no tuve voluntad para ello, así que me dejé llevar.

Cogí su mano y la llevé a mi muslo. Necesitaba sentir como me tocaba y, cuando empezó a acariciarme, levantando mi vestido hasta la cintura, sentí un agradable escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

Todo era perfecto hasta que los rostros de los miembros de mi familia aparecieron en mi mente. "Me estoy enrollando con Jacob cuando tendría que estar buscándoles, que es para lo que he venido a Forks."

- No puedo seguir con esto. – dije, llevando mis manos a su pecho. Separándole de mí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

- Si, pero ahora no puedo. Quita.

Jacob se quitó de encima y me levanté como pude del sofá. Fui al dormitorio a por mis zapatos y salí casi corriendo de la casa, con los zapatos en la mano. En ningún momento Jacob vino detrás de mí. No dejé de correr hasta que llegué al hotel, aunque no me encontré ni con Víctor ni con Penny.

Fui a la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. Quería ir a buscar a mi familia, pero es que no sabía por donde empezar. No podía aparecer y decirles quien era, ya que me tomarían por loca. Mi padre podría leerme la mente, aunque no se qué podría llegar a pensar.

- Tal vez debería empezar por mamá. – dije, pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Alguien va a contarme porque has venido con nosotros? – dijo la voz de Víctor, logrando asustarme.

Me di lentamente la vuelta y vi Víctor, que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño, con una toalla anudada a la cintura. Me quedé boquiabierta al ver semejante cuerpo. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que estuviera tan cachas. Era como mi Jacob.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Creía que estaba sola.

- Quería darme una ducha antes de ir a la reserva india. – fue hacia el armario y sacó algo de ropa para vestirse. - ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Bien.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Nessie?

- Tengo que encontrar a mis padres. – se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado. – Que, casualmente, parecen no saber quien soy.

- Pues no lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco, Víctor. Yo tampoco. – las lágrimas luchaban por salir y no me molesté en reprimirlas.

Víctor me abrazó al momento, acariciando mi espalda y yo lloré hasta que me quedé sin lágrimas. Terminamos tumbados en la cama, hablando.

- Y mi hermana me lleva con ella a todos sus viajes. – terminó diciendo, después de contarme como empezó a viajar con Penny. – No se si cree que porque tengo diecisiete años no puedo quedarme solo o es porque no se fía un pelo de mí.

- Solo se preocupa por ti. Por eso es algo sobre protectora.

- ¿Tus padres también son como mi hermana?

- Peor.

- Cuéntame un caso.

- Cuando nos mudamos, yo… bueno… esa noche me fui a dormir a mi cama, en mi casa de Forks, y me desperté en el coche de camino a Canadá.

- Joder!

- Si. Creyeron que no era lo suficientemente madura como para entender que tuviéramos que marcharnos.

- Creo que no volveré a quejarme de Penny. – murmuró, empezando a acariciar mi brazo. – aunque creo que tus padres solo lo hicieron para que no sufrieras al marcharte.

- Haciéndome sufrir más. No pude despedirme de nadie.

- A veces no entendemos el porqué, pero lo hacen por nuestro bien.

- Ya…

- Algún día lo entenderás. – me cogió de la mano y la llevó sobre su corazón, que latía muy deprisa. – y cuando seas madre, harás lo mismo, porque eso es lo que hacen los padres, sobre proteger a los hijos.

- Ya…

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Minutos durante los cuales Víctor no dejó de mirarme.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy hermosa?

- Víctor… - intenté apartar mi mano de su pecho, pero la sujetó y la presionó aun más sobre su pecho.

- Me gustas mucho, aunque no haga ni un día que nos conocemos.

- Pero…

- Vamos! Nos lo pasamos en grande en el tren!

- Si, pero es que…

- Solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de conocernos.

- No se… - "¿Cómo voy a hacer algo con él cuando acabo de enrollarme con Jacob?" – Ya veremos, Vale?

- De acuerdo. – me dio un breve beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? – dijo entrando de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, con su ropa en la mano.

- Pero esperaremos a Penny, no?

- He quedado con ella en la cafetería del pueblo.

- Vale. – cerré los ojos y me quedé tumbada en la cama, hasta que Víctor besó mi mejilla.

Fuimos juntos, cogidos del brazo, hacia la cafetería, donde encontramos a penny en una mesa con su portátil. En cuanto nos vio llegar, cerró el portátil y llamó a la camarera, que vino hacia nosotros al momento. Víctor se sentó al lado de Penny y yo frente a ellos. Pedimos nuestra cena y atacamos la jarra de cerveza que pidió Víctor.

- Creía que tú no bebías. – dijo Penny, mirándome.

- Eso fue antes de las dos copas que me bebí en el tren.

- Ya… y… ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

- Regular.

Alguien entró en la cafetería y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi silla. Sentí como caía de espaldas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Cuanto lo siento! – exclamó una de las voces que más ansiaba oír.

Levanté la vista y vi su rostro.

- Mamá?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Espero que os comuniquéis conmigo ante cualquier cosa.**

**Besitos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Ante todo, perdón por tardar tanto, estoy poniendo en orden mis historias. **

**No sabía que os gustara tanto esta historia, por eso me dediqué a actualizar primero las que si se que gustan más, ya que los revews están para eso. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí. Espero no decepcionar con el capi. :P**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

7.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cafetería, no estaba tumbada e el suelo, sino en una cama bastante cómoda, en una habitación de paredes blancas con una sola ventana. Seguía siendo de noche.

Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero un par de manos me lo impidieron.

- El doctor Cullen me ha dicho que no debes moverte.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? - dije, tumbándome de nuevo.

- Lo lamento. Soy tan patosa... me tropecé con la silla e hice que te cayeras y te golpearas la cabeza.

- Ma... digo, Bella. No pasa nada.

- Claro que si! Yo...

- No pasa nada, en serio. - dije, sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarla. - Yo también soy muy patosa. - conseguí que me dejara sentar en la cama y miré a mi madre, que parecía estar muy preocupada.

- Vale. ¿Nos conocemos? Me llamaste Bella y muy poca gente me llama así la primera vez.

- También voy al instituto.

- Ah! Perdona, no te había visto.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, si. - dije, tocándome la cabeza. - ¿Donde están Penny y Víctor?

- Hablando con el doctor.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y mis dos nuevos amigos entraron en la habitación junto al hombre que más admiraba. Sentí ganas de llorar al ver que mi abuelo no me reconocía. Ya era la cuarta persona que no me reconocía, y cada vez me dolía más. El abuelo Carlisle se acercó y me examinó.

- ¿Como se encuentra, Nessie? - dijo mientras buscaba una pequeña linterna en el bolsillo de su bata.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero solo un poco.

- Te voy a recetar unas pastillas. Y lo mejor sería que no se fuera a dormir de inmediato. Los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser peligrosos.

- Hecho.

- Pues ya puede irse. - me sonrió y casi me muero ahí mismo. No hacia ni un día que no lo tenía a mi lado y ya le echaba muchísimo de menos.

- Que bien que no te haya pasado nada. - dijo mi madre, suspirando de alivio. - Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo hubiera podido perdonar nunca.

- Ya ha pasado todo. - dijo Victor, llevando su mano al ombro de mi madre.

- Gracias.

- A ti, por cuidar de nuestra amiga. - dijo abrazándola.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón al ver esa imagen. No se porque, pero me hubiera gustado estar en el luegar de mi madre.

- ¿Nos vamos? - dije, levantándome de la camilla.

Victor me cogió del brazo y me ayudó a ponerme los zapatos.

- Gracias. - dije, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte. Me encantaba esa sonrisa.

- Vamos. Antes he llamado a un taxi. - rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y salimos juntos del hospital.

No quería alejarme ni de mi madre ni de mi abuelo, pero no podía seguir estando frente a ellos cuando ellos no sabían ni quien era.

Encontramos un taxi en la puerta y Victor me ayudó a entrar en él. Se sentó a mi lado en el asiento trasero y me abrazó.

- ¿Conocías a esa gente? - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Si. - no aguanté las lágrimas y me puse a llorar.

- Pero ellos no parecía que te conocieran.

- No entiendo porque me está pasando todo esto.

- Yo te ayudaré a averiguar la verdad. - me sujetó por la barbilla e hixzo que le mirara a los ojos. - No voy a separarme de ti.

- No quiero que lo hagas.

Acercó mi rosto al suyo y me besó dulcemente. Quería resistirme, pero no podía. Sus labios eran demasiado dulces y suaves. Me encantaban. Era lo único real que había en mi vida en esos momentos. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundizamos nuestro beso. No nos detuvimos hasta que Penny entró en el taxi y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Vi a mi madre en la puerta del hospital y la saludé con la mano. Ella me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa en los labios. Nos marchamos en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Victori me ayudó a ir a la habitación. Hizo que me sentara en la cama y me quitó los zapatos.

- Deberíamos ir a comprarte unos zapatos planos. - dijo, arrodillándose frente a mí, dejando los zapatos a un lado.

- No tengo dinero.

- Yo si.

- No voy a permitir que os gasteis más dinero en mí. - me puse en pie y Víctor hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Vamos a dormir los tres en dos camas? - dije, empezando a pasearme descalza por la habitación.

- Si.

- ¿Con quien voy a dormir yo?

- Conmigo, si quieres. - dijo, sonriendo, quitándose la camiseta. - Es broma. - empezó a reír y se tumbó en una de las camas. - Yo dormiré con mi hermana, si te hace sentir más cómoda.

- Creo que si que quiero dormir contigo. - mucmuré. Me sentía muy bien cuando estaba a su lado. - Pero solo dormir.

- Por supuesto.

- Date la vuelta.

Victor se tapó los ojos con las mano, me di la vuelta y me quité el vestido. Me metí en la cama y me tapé. Victor se descubrió los ojos y me abrazó. Oí a Penny entrar en la habitación. Estuvo dando vueltas, hasta que al final se metió en la cama.

- Mañana iremos a La Push. - dijo con sequedad.

Me tensé al momento. Lo más probable era que volviera a encontrarme con Jacob, después de haber huído de él.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Victor en un susurro.

- Si. - mentí.

- Bueno, tienes que mantenerte despierta. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda.

- Eso no va a ser difícil. No tengo sueño. - susurré también. - y deja de tocarme así.

- Perdona, yo...

- Víctor, me caes muy bien y me gustas un poco, pero no estoy preparada para hacer nada. - dijo cogiendo su mano, aunque no la solté. - lo siento, pero no puedo.

- ¿Es por el chico del que estás enamorada?

- Es que siempre había soñado que mi primera vez sería con Jacob.

- Bueno, pero si él tampoco te conoce...

- Le gusto, lo se. - dije, aunque estaba intentando convencerme a mi misma. Era lo que deseaba. - Aunque él aun no se ha dado cuenta.

- Renesmee, ya sabes lo que siento por ti. No voy a estar esperándote siempre.

- Lo se. No quiero que lo hagas.

- No me creo que seas virgen. - dijo, por lo que le di un puñetazo en el pecho. Si hubiera seguido siendo medio vampira, le hubiera roto algunos huesos. - Perdona. Solo lo digo porque eres preciosa.

- La belleza no lo es todo. Al menos, para mí.

- No he querido decir que solo me gustes por tu cuerpo, que es perfecto. No es solo por eso. - acarició mi mejilla con un dedo, me dio un breve beso en los labios y volvió a abrazarme. - Voy a dormir un poco.

- Buenas noches, Vic. - también le abracé y Victor cerró los ojos.

Victor se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos y me di la vuelta lentamente. Me encontré cara a cara con Penny, que me estaba mirando.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - pregunté.

- No. - se frotó los ojos con los puños. - No quiero dormir.

- Penny...

- Creo que ya puedes dormir tranquila. No pasará nada. - se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

- Penny ¿que te pasa?

No me respondió.

- Penny, por favor.

Seguí sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Víctor, me puse el vestido de nuevo y salí de la habitación.

Decidí ir a la casa en la que me había criado. Cuando llegué allí, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y me quedé observando en silencio. Vi a mi padre en el porche de la casa, hablando con el abuelo Carlisle. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa. "Cálmate, Renesmee. Pueden sentir los latidos de tu corazón."

_- ¿Quien hay por ahí? - preguntó mi padre._

Me agaché un poco más, deseando que no me pillaran espiándoles, intentando mantener la mente en blanco.

_- Hijo, ¿de verdad quieres irte?_

_- Debo hacerlo. No quiero volver a clase y matar a esa chica._

_- Pero... ¿por qué irte a Canadá?_

_- Necesito poner mis ideas en orden._

_- Volverás, verdad? - el pobre abuelo Carlisle se notaba muy triste._

_- Claro. - lo dijo en un tono que conocía muy bien. Mi padre mentía muy pocas veces, pero en esa ocasión lo estaba haciendo, y no entendía el porqué.- Nos vemos pronto. - alcé un poco la vista y vi a mi padre abrazar al abuelo. Al momento, se metió en su volvo, auqnue no puso el coche en marcha._

Al cabo de unos segundos, el coche se puso en marcha y papá se marchó. No me moví hasta que no dejé de oír el sonido del motor del coche. Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué un poco a la casa. Sonreí al ver a mi tía Rosalie. Ella y Emmett estaban en el salón, bailando y riendo. Nunca les había visto así.

- ¿Te has perdido? - dijo una conocida voz a mis espaldas.

Ahogué un grito con mis manos y me di la vuelta lentamente. Me encontré con mi mejor amigo, que en ese momento me taladraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros de ira. Nunca le había visto así.

- Jasper? - dije, aunque apenas me salía la voz.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- Si.. no.. bueno...

- ¿Quien eres y que estás haciendo aquí? - dijo, cogiéndome con fuerza del brazo.

- Jasper, me haces daño. - me quejé.

Mi tío aflojó un poco su agarre y me llevó hacia la casa. No llegamos a entrar, ya que me tropecé con uno de los escalones y caí de rodillas en medio del porche.

- Mierda! - grité de impotencia. "¿Por qué me está pasando esto?"

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó la dulce voz de mi tía Alice, que me cogió del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme al momento. - ¿Te encuentras bien, chica?

- Si. - dije, sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. Bueno, una detrás de otra. - Me tropecé, como de costumbre.

- Deberíamos prestale unas deportivas. - dijo Jasper, en tono burlón.

- ¿Con este vestido? - exclamamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Mi tía se puso a reír al momento. - Ven conmigo. Tengo unos zapatos que te van a quedar perfectos. - Alice me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el interior de la casa.

- Alice... - Jasper nos seguía, pero Alice no le hacía ni caso. - Alice, por favor, piensa un poco.

- Fuera. - entramos en el dormitorio y Alice le cerró la puerta en las narices. - ¿Que estás haciendo en mi casa?

- Yo... estaba buscando a una amiga, pero me perdí y encontré esta casa. - dije, clavando la vista en mis pies. No quería que se diera cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. - Siento causaros tantas molestias, de verdad.

- Lo se. Bueno, me pareces una buena chica. - se dio la vuelta y empezó a rebuscar en su armario. - Y necesitas unos zapatos preciosos, blancos, con un pequeño lazo planeado. Cuando me los puse, sonrió, aunque vi que no dejaba de mirar mis zapatos de tacón.

- Si quieres mis zaptos, te los regalo. - dije, tendiéndoselos. - Como agradecimiento.

- Eres genial! - exclamó, brincando, con mis zapatos en la mano. - ¿Te apetece que mañana vayamos de compras?

- Yo... es que... no me gustan mucho las compras.

- Por fa... solo será un ratito. - dijo, poniendo morritos.

- Es que tengo planes para mañana.

- Bueno, pues dame tu número y te llamo un día de estos.

- Es que... no tengo móvil. No llevo nada. - murmuré.

- Ten. - cogió un móvil de su mesita y lo dejó en mi mano. - Te llamaré mañana, vale?

- Pero...

- Se que acabamos de conocernos y en una situación un poco extraña, pero algo me dice que podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas. - dijo, dedicándome una ámplia sonrisa. - lo presiento.

- Yo también.

Alice me cogió de la mano y volvimos a bajar al salón, donde Rosalie y Emmett seguían bailando. "Ojala yo tuviera a alguien con quien puediera ser tan feliz como lo son ellos. Y ojala ese alguien fuera Jacob, aunque lo veo muy difícil."

- Rose, Em, esta es mi nueva amiga...

- Nessie. - susurré en su oído.

- Esta es mi nueva amiga Nessie. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - Ella tiene mi móvil, así que no me llameis.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque Emmett me sonrió y me tendió su mano. Alice me dio un leve empujón y tomé su mano. Me cogió por la cintura y empezamos a bailar.

- Bailas muy bien. - dije, mientras bailábamos un vals.

- Mi tío me enseñó a bailar. - dije, recordando como Emmett me había enseñado a bailar. - Él también baila muy bien, como usted.

- Gracias, pero no me hables de usted, pequeña. Debemos de tener la misma edad.

- "Si. Al igual."

- Perdóneme.

- ¿Donde vives?

- Me hospedo en el hotel. Solo estoy de paso por el pueblo.

- Si quieres, Alice estará encantada dde hacerte un tour por la ciudad. Parece que le has caído bien. - me hizo dar una vuelta y terminamos el baile. - Lo haría yo mismo, pero estoy en el último curso y tengo exámenes.

- Tranquilo. Habeis sido todos muy amables conmigo, sobretodo teniendo el cuenta de que acabamos de conocernos. - dije, mirándoles a todos. - Debería irme ya. Ya os he molestado demasiado y no quiero que mis amigos se preocupen.

- Ecantado de haberte conocido. - me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma.

Alice me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia la puerta. Me dio un último abrazo y me abrió la puerta.

- Por cierto, ¿quienes son esos amigos a los que estabas buscando?

- Los Swan. - dije, ya que no era del todo una mentira. - seguiré buscando un rato y me marcharé al hotel.

- ¿Y vas a ir sola? Son las once de la noche. - dijo, como si ello fuera algo peligroso, que lo era.

- Se protegerme sola, tranquila.

- ¿De veras? - no estaba muy convencida.

- Si.

- De acuerdo. Llámame al móvil de Jasper en cuanto llegues al hotel o en cuanto necesites cualquier cosa. - dijo cuando empecé a caminar por el camino. - Está en la agenda del móvil!

- Vale! - grité, saliendo ya de los terrenos.

Fui caminando con calma hacia la casa de mimadre. Miré hacia la ventana del primer piso y vi luz en la que debía de ser el dormitorio de mi madre. La vi pasar por delante de la ventana y me escondí. No quería que me encontraran allí y creyeran que la estaba espiando que, en realidad, era lo que estaba haciendo.

A los cinco minutos, el móvil de Alice comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla, pero no respondí. Me quedé paralizada al ver su nombre. "Papá."

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y me encantaria que me dierais vuestra opinión. Todo sea por mejorar.**

**Besitos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**8.**

Me alejé de la casa con el movil en la mano, que no dejaba de sonar. Al final, al ver que no se rendía, decidí responder.

- ¿Di-diga?

_- Tú no eres Alice._

- No-no. Soy una amiga. A-Alice me ha dejado su móvil por-porque yo no tengo y no-no sabía como contactar conmigo.

_- Eso es muy própio de ella. Entonces la llamaré al móvil de Jasper._

- Va-vale.

_- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_

- Vanessa. Nessie.

_- Buenas noches, Vanessa._

- Buenas noches. "papi"

Colgué el teléfono y fui de vuelta hacia el hotel. Penny y Víctor estaban durmiendo. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y llamé a Alice, tal y como habíamos quedado. Hablamos durante unos minutos y le deseé buenas noches.

- ¿Donde estabas? - dijo Víctor, entrando en el cuarto de baño, cerando la puerta tras él.

- Dando un paseo.

- ¿Y esos zapatos que llevas?

- ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo? - dije, evitando responder a su pregunta.

- Te oí hablar. - dijo, acercándose a mí.

- Ya... bueno... nos volvemos a la cama?

Retrocedí hasta toparme con la pared y Víctor me besó.

Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que le apartara, que solo hacía un día que nos conocíamos, pero la otra parte me decía que ya era hora de que disfrutara de lo que me estaba ofreciendo la vida. Hice caso a la última parte.

Salté a sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, aun besándonos. Victor se sentó en el retrete, conmigo encima, y empezó a quitarme el vestido, recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- No.

- ¿No por ahora o No nunca?

- Por ahora. - dije, buscando de nuevo sus labios.

- Bien. - desabrochó mi sujetador y lo lanzó contra la puerta. - Me conformo.

La puerta del baño se abrió, pero no nos detuvimos. No podía dejar de besarle, aun sabien que su hermana nos estaba observando.

- Tengo que entrar.

Victor me cogió en brazos y volvimos a la habitación. Me tumbó en la cama y se puso sobre mí, quitándose la camiseta. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis braguitas.

- Aun no. - dije, retirando su mano.

- Necesito estar dentro de ti. - dijo, besando uno de mis pechos. - Sentir tu humedad.

- Es demasiado pronto.

- Venga.

- Aun no.

- Joder, Nessie. ¿Entonces para qué me calientas? - se tumbó a mi lado y se tapó con las sábanas.

No me dijo nada más, pero yo tampoco le dije nada. Me tumbé dándole la espalda y, al cabo de un rato, noté su mano recorriendo mi espalda, pero me hice la dormida para que me dejara en paz.

- Lo siento. - oí que decía.

Le ignoré.

- Perdóname.

Noté como me abrazaba por la cintura. No me moví. Me quedé dormida sintiendo su abrazo.

Desperté cuando una mano, que no era la de Victor, me rozó la mejilla.

- Renesmee, son las diez. Es hora de irse.

- ¿Puedes traerme el vestido? No quiero ir desnuda por la habitación. - dije, abriendo los ojos, encontrándome con Penny, que llevaba algo en la mano.

- ¿Te parece bien unos vaqueros y una blusa? - dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿De donde...?

- Son mios. Va, vístete. Te espero en el pasillo. - dejó la ropa encima de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejándome a solas.

Me vestí con la ropa que me había dejado mi amiga, me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y salí de la habitación. Penny estaba en la puerta, me cogió de la mano y fuimos juntas hacia la cafetería., donde desayunamos las dos solas.

- Víctor ya está en la reserva. - dijo, logrando que me atragantara al beber mi zumo de naranja. - Se ha levantado pronto y me ha dicho que quería estudiar el terreno.

- Ya, ya...

- ¿Hoy nos encontraremos con tus amigos, no?

- Si. Espero que me reconozcan. - murmuré, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

- ¿Conocías al doctor que te atendió ayer?

- Si.

- ¿Quien es?

- Es un familiar mío.

- ¿Pero, quien?

- Mi abuelo.

- joder! - exclamó. - ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? Pero si ese tío parece que tenga mi edad. Incluso más joven que yo! - exclamó, alucinada.

- No sé qué es lo que he pasado. - dije, apartando mi plato. Se me había quitado el hambre. - Yo solo quería que mi madre entendiera qué es ser nueva en el instituto, no que volviera al instituto.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo solo quería ser normal.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Quien es tu madre? ¿La chica que te hizo caer de la silla?

- Si.

- Madre mía!

- Es una locura! Todo lo es! Estaba en mi casa, tan tranquila y de repente me despierto en la misma casa, pero resulta que ahora tu vives ahí. Te beso, me enrollo con tu hermano, me encuentro con mi familia y nadie me reconoce. Y es que ya estamos en el 2010! - terminé gritando, llorando. - ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?

Penny acercó su silla a la mía y me abrazó. Todos nos estaban mirando, pero a mi me daba igual. Necesitaba desahogarme.

- Tranquila. Lo resolveremos.

- No se como.

- Yo tampoco, aun. - se separó de mí y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- No sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

- De momento, disfruta de lo que estás viviendo e intenta aprender.

- Si. Eso debería hacer, no? - intenté sonreír, pero no pude.

- Venga. Vamos a ver a tus amigos. - me cogió de la mano y ambas nos pusimos en pie.

Penny pagó nuestro desyuno y fuimos dando un paseo hacia La Push. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con la manada al completo. Estaban todos tan distintos... Estaban en la playa, junto al mar, alrededor de una hoguera. Víctor también estaba allí, hablando con los chicos. En cuanto llegamos, un hermoso chico de pelo largo vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

- Hola Vanessa! - exclamó, sonriendo. - Hola, amiga de Vanessa. - dijo, mirando a Penny. - Que bien que hayas vuelto.

- Si... lamento haber huído el otro día. - dije, bajando la vista. Jacob me cogió por la barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

- Estás aquí. Eso es lo importante. - sonrió y me cogió de la mano. - Venid. Os presentaré a los chicos.

Fuimos los tres hacia la hoguera y tres de los chicos se pusieron en pie.

- Nessie, amiga de Nessie, os presento a mis amigos Sam, Quil y Embry.

- ¿Que tal? - dijo Penny. - Víctor, pensaba que nos esperarías al lado de la carretera.

- Me aburría de esperar.

- Ya...

- Nessie, ¿podemos hablar? - dijo Jacob, que no me había soltado de la mano en ningún momento.

No contesté, pero empezamos a caminar por la playa. Paseamos un rato antes de que Jacob hablara.

- Me gustas, Nessie.

- Tú también a mí.

- He estado pensado que podríamos salir juntos algún día. - nos detuvimos y empezó a acariciar mi mano. - Como amigos, claro.

- Pero es que yo no quiero salir contigo como amigos. - murmuré.

- ¿Una cita romántica?

- Si.

- Sería estupendo. No me atrevía a pedírtelo directamente. - dijo. Sus ojos brillaban. - Bien. ¿Te parece que salgamos hoy?

- Es que hoy he quedado con una amiga. - dije, pensando en Alice.

- ¿Mañana por la noche?

- Si. Mañana me parece perfecto.

Jacob sonrió y continuamos caminando, en todo momento cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?

- Pues me llamo Nessie, tengo diecisiete años, soy hija única, vivo en Canadá... y no se... ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- De momento me conformo. Y con que no tengas novio.

- No. No tengo novio.

- Yo tampoco. Ahora estoy centrado en ayudar a mi padre y en estar en el instituto.

- Entonces eso significa que eres un buen chico. - dije, sonriendo. Jacob también sonrió. - Creo que deberíamos volver. - dije, mirando hacia atrás.

- El chico, Víctor, te ha estado mirando como... te estaba desnudando con la mirada.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, y no me ha gustado nada.

- ¿Te has puesto celoso? - dije en tono burlón. Volvimos a detenernos y le miré a los ojos.

- Si, un poco.

- ¿Solo un poco?

- Vale, mucho. Te mereces algo mejor que él.

- ¿Puedo hacer una cosa? - dije, soltándome de su mano.

- Si, claro.

- Pues cierra los ojos.

Jacob cerró los ojos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le besé. Primero con suavidad, pero profundizó el beso, abrazándome por la cintura, juntando mi cuerpo al suyo. No era como el Jacob del que me había enamorado, pero me gustaba mucho como me trataba ese Jacob. También me estaba enamorando de él.

Empecé a quitarle la camiseta y se la terminó de quitar él. Poco a poco nos fuímos tumbando en el suelo, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento. Sus manos recorrieron lenta y cariñosamente mi cuerpo, aunque no se propasó, a pesar de que se notaba que él también estaba muy excitado.

- No puedo hacer esto. - dijo Jacob.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos conocimos ayer.

- Lo entiendo. Deberíamos conocernos un poco antes. - le di un último beso y nos levantamos del suelo. - Eres un chico muy raro.

- Eso es parte de mi encanto natural. - dijo, recogiendo su camiseta del suelo.

- Así es. - me abrazó por la cintura y volvimos con los demás.

Los chicos estaban haciendo una barbacoa en la hoguera. Jacob y yo nos sentamos juntos, al lado de Sam y Penny y empezamos a comer. Todos estuvieron hablando con Penny y Víctor, mientras que yo seguía pensando en mi futura cita con Jacob.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar cuando, después de comer, nos tumbamos sobre la arena. Me puse en pie y me alejé un poco.

- Hola Alice. - dije. Había visto el nombre de Jasper en la pantalla.

_- Hola Nessie. No he podido llamarte antes._

- No te preocupes. He estado entretenida.

_- ¿Quedamos mañana por la noche?_

- Mañana por la noche tengo una cita.

_- ¿Y pasado mañana?_

- Pasado mañana estoy libre.

_- Genial._

- Hasta dentro de dos días. - colgué y me volví a tiempo de encontrarme con Víctor.

- ¿Tienes una cita? - dijo en un tono que no me gustó nada. "¿Me está recriminando que tenga una cita?" - ¿Con quien?

- No voy a decírtelo.

- ¿Con el de las greñas?

- No te pases, Víctor. - odiaba a la gente que trataba a los demás como si fueran inferiores.

- Creía que te gustaba.

- Y me gustas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Con él es distinto.

- ¿A él si que te lo vas a follar?

- Cállate. - exclamé.

- ¿Por qué con él si y conmigo no?

- Porque a él le amo! - exclamé, sintiéndome acorralada.

- ¿Ese tío es Jacob?

- Déjame en paz. - le aparté de un empujón y eché a correr hacia la playa.

- Nessie, espera!

- No!

Llegué hacia donde estaba Jacob, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y me abrazó.

- Lárgate de aquí. - dijo con voz dura, enfrentándose a Víctor.

- ¿Por qué voy a irme?

- Estás haciendo daño a Vanessa y eso no puedo permitirlo.

- Yo no le estoy haciendo daño. Solo estábamos hablando. Díselo, Nessie.

- No me encuentro bien. - murmuré. La situación empezaba a ser demasiado para mí. "¿Por qué me tengo que meter en estos líos?" - Quiero irme.

- Vámonos. Penny, me llevo a Nessie a mi casa. - dijo Jacob, ignorando a Víctor, llevándome hacia la pequeña casita roja.

Jacob me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su dormitorio. Me tumbó en su cama y se sentó a mi lado. No dijo nada, se dedicó a acariciar mi brazo hasta que me quedé dormida.

Soñé con mi familia. En mi sueño, todos me reconocían y venían a abrazarme. Ojala el sueño se hiciera realidad.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola!**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado. Y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

9.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba al principio. Hasta que me levanté de la cama y pisé algo blandito.

- Au!

- Lo siento. - dije sentándome en la cama al momento. - Pensaba que estaba sola.

- No quise dejarte sola. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla. - Además, si me hubiera ido, no me hubiera podido controlar si hubiera vuelto a ver a ese amigo tuyo.

- No hagas nada. - dije, sujetándome con fuerza a su brazo.

Sabía que Jacob era muy impulsivo, pero no quería que hiciera ninguna tontería. No podía soportar verle sufrir daño alguno porque, tal y como era el Jacob de esa época, Victor iba a darle una buena paliza.

- No voy a hacer nada. - me abracé a su cuerpo y Jacob empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es de día?

- Son las diez de la mañana. Has dormido un buen rato. - se separó de mí un poco y acarició mis mejillas. - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

- ¿Sabes donde está la casa de los Cullen?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarte allí. - dijo, tensándose.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decírtelo. - se puso en pie y fue a ponerse un jersey. - Pero no puedo llevarte a esa casa.

- ¿Es que te pasa algo con los Cullen? - dije, levantándome también de la cama.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué me da la impresión de que les odias? - me costaba mucho creerlo, pero era exactamente lo que parecía.

- Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. - dijo, aun dándome la espalda.

- Vale. Pues entonces voy a tener que ir sola. - di media vuelta y me fui.

Intenté hacerme a la idea del odio que Jacob profesaba a mi familia. Sabía que los licántropos y los vampiros nunca habían sido buenos amigos, al menos hasta el día de mi nacimiento, pero es que Jacob aun no era licántropo. No lograba entenderlo.

- Vanessa, espera!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír su voz, pero no por ello me detuve. Estaba demasiado dolida y era demasiado orgullosa.

- Vanessa, ¿no pretenderás ir a pie hasta allí?

- No se de qué otra forma voy a ir.

- Pero si está muy lejos! - llegó a mi lado y me cogió del brazo. - Nessie, por favor.

- Jacob, yo quiero mucho a los Cullen. No se que es lo que tienes en contra de ellos. Son buenas personas.

- ¿Personas? - dijo alzando una ceja.

- Si. Personas. - me solté de su mano y me alejé unos pasos de él. - Personas que me han ayudado mucho sin conocerme de nada.

- Hay mucho más de lo que tu crees.

- Puede. Pero tengo muy claro que ellos nunca van a acerme daño. - dicho esto, di media vuelta y me marché.

Fui a paso tranquilo por al lado de la carretera. Oía los coches pasar por mi lado, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo tras de mí. Solo me di la vuelta cuando oí su voz. En cuanto vio la expresión de mi rostro, borró la sonrisa de su cara y salió del coche.

- ¿Que te pasa, pequeña?

- No es nada, Emmett.

- ¿Y por qué estás llorando? - dijo, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Es que últimamente lloro por todo. - dije, abrazándome a su cuello. - No se qué es lo que me pasa.

- ¿Quieres venir a casa?

- ¿Tú no tienes que ir al instituto?

- Acabo de hacer un examen y tengo el resto del día libre. - dijo, dejándome en el suelo, ya que cuando me había abrazado me había alzado del suelo. - Aunque Alice no volverá hasta dentro de cuatro horas. Podríamos pasar la mañana juntos. Si quieres.

- Te lo agradezco, pero...

- Pequeña, se que nos conocimos ayer, pero Alice insiste en que eres buena persona. Bueno, poca gente consigue hacerse amiga suya. - secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos y besó mi mejilla. - Y los amigos de mi hermana son mis amigos.

- Gracias, Emmett. Eres muy amable.

- Entonces no hay discusión. - me cogió de la mano y me hizo entrar en su jeep.

Fuimos a toda velocidad hacia la casa, en la que no había nadie. Fuimos al salón y nos pusimos a jugar con una videoconsola.

Siempre me había encantado jugar con Emmett y lo añoraba.

Durante los dos últimos meses, me había encerrado tanto en mí misma que me había aislado. Apenas hacía anda con mi familia y, ya que se me había dado una segunda oportunidad, pensaba aprobechar la situación al máximo. Ya que no podía volver a casa, intentaría pasar buenos momentos junto a los míos.

- Bien! Soy la mejor! - exclamé. Había ganado a Emmett, algo que nunca había conseguido.

- Has tenido suerte. - dijo, dejándo el mando a un lado.

- Soy buena. - dije, mirándole.

- Me alegro de que estés sonriendo. - dijo, cogiéndo el mando de mi mano. - ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No, gracias.

- Entonces quiero la rebancha. cambió el juego y volvió a darme el mando.

- Prepárate para perder.

Pusimos el juego en marcha y, después de media hora, Emmett decidió terminar. Había vuelto a ganarle. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Emmett fuera tan mal perdedor. Vi que se contenía, porque casi se carga el mando con las manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dije, parando el televisor.

- Nunca nadie me había ganado. - murmuró.

- Solo es un juego, Emmett.

- Si... un juego...

- Gracias por hacerme pasar este buen momento. - Emmett me abrazó y acarició mi espalda.

- Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien.

- ¿Crees que Alice va a tardar mucho?

- No. - dijo, mirando el reloj de pared. - Ven. Vamos a dar un paseo. - me cogió de la mano y salimos juntos de la casa. - Jasper no se fía un pelo de tí. - dijo, como aquel que dice que hace buen día.

- Si. Ya me di cuenta. - dije en un suspiro.

Jasper y yo siempre habíamos sido muy amigos. Añoraba tenerle a mi lado. Me dolía ver cuanto me odiaba.

- Solo tiene miedo de que Alice sufra. - dijo, aunque no se lo creía ni él.

Jasper me había contado una vez que a él siempre le había costado mucho el vivir entre humanos y yo sabía que mi olor era muy atrayente para los vampiros. Seguro que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarse a mi cuello. Sin embargo, Emmett parecía que lo estaba llevando muy bien.

- Se que todo ha sifo muy precipitado, pero realmenre Alice se hace de querer. - dije, cuando llegamos al lado del río, sentándome en el suelo.

- Si. Todos la queremos mucho. - se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros. - ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. A una chica del instituto.

"¿Se referirá a mi madre?"

- Bella Swan, creo que se llama.

- Pues no se... no somos familia ni nada. -murmuré.

- Será una coincidéncia.

- Si...

- Bueno. Creo que Alice ya ha llegado a casa. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, tendiéndome sus manos, que tomé al momento. - Le encantará saber que has venido a verla.

- Eso espero.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, encontramos a Alice en el jardín. En cuanto nos vio llegar, vino dando brincos hacia mí. Rosalie estaba con ella. Me miraba sin apartar la vista, pero no decía nada. Se comportaba de la misma forma que el último día que pasé a su lado. Era como si estuviera enfadada conmigo.

Alice me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el descapotable rojo, el coche de tía Rosalie.

- ¡Que sorpresa! - exclamó, poniendo el coche en marcha. - Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunté, temiéndome lo peor.

- Al Centro Comercial, claro.

- Claro! - exclamé, provocando que a mi tía y amiga le diera la risa.

- Por cierto, me encanta tu ropa.

- Me la ha prestado mi amiga Penny. - dije, poniéndome el cinturón. Alice se fijó y también se puso el suyo.

- Pues tu amiga tiene muy buen gusto.

- Alice, te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí, pero no deberías tomarte tantas molestias.

- Mira, Nessie. Soy una chica bastante lista y me doy cuenta de que tienes problemas. Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte, aunque de momento solo pueda hacerlo comprándote algo de ropa, ya que has venido al pueblo sin una sola maleta.

"A Alice no se le escapa una."

- ¿Me he equivocado?

- La verdad es que has dado en el clavo. - murmuré. Alice podía ver más allá de lo que veían los demás, y eso sin siquiera emplear su poder.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?

- Estoy buscando a mi familia.

- ¿Y la has encontrado?

- Más o menos. - "Tengo a uno de ellos sentado a mi lado."

- ¿Y quien es ese chico con el que tienes una cita hoy?

- Es... bueno... le conocí hace dos días. - me incomodaba hablar del tema. Siempre solía hablar de temas así son una sola persona, pero esa persona no me hablaba. - Me gusta mucho ese chico, pero hoy hemos discutido. - me dolía recordar el momento y Alice se dio cuenta de ello.

- No hablemos del tema. - acarició mi mano y detuvo el coche. Ya habíamos llegado. - Ahora vamos a comprarte unos zapatos, algo de ropa, un bolso, un móvil...

- Ey, ey. Relájate. - exclamé, saliendo del coche. - No tengo dinero.

- Tranquila, yo tengo mucho.

Vino hacia mí, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el Centro Comercial. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos, pero terminé con los pies destrozados. En cuanto pude, me escapé de Alice y fui a sentarme a un banco.

- Nessie, ¿ya te sientad?

- No puedo caminar más. - me quité los zapatos y puse los pies sobre el frío suelo. - Que alivio.

- Que exagerada eres.

- ¿No estás cansada tú? - dije, intentando disimular. Tenía que fingir que no sabía que Alice no era humana. - Llevamos cuatro horas andando sin descanso.

- Si, bueno... un poco, pero tengo aguante. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado, dejando las cinco bolsas que llevaba en las manos en el suelo. - ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?

- ¿Podrías llevarme a ver a Jacob? - dije, temiendo cual iba a ser su respuesta.

- ¿Tú chico?

- Si.

- Claro. ¿Donde vive?

- En La Push.

- Lo siento, pero no...

- Ya... bueno... pues si no puedes llevarme, debería marcharme ya. - cogí mis bolsas y me puse en pie.

- Nessie, no puedes irte.

- ¿Por qué? - dije, sonando más borde de lo que pretendía.

- No te has puesto los zapatos.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Alice estaba en cuclillas a mi lado. Me puso los zapatos y volvió a ponerse en pie.

- Puedo llevarte al hotel, si quieres.

- Puedo ir a pie.

- No te enfades conmigo, Nessie. - dijo, acariciando mi brazo. - Es que no puedo llevarte a La Push. No me preguntes el porqué, por favor. - suplicó. Nunca le había oído suplicar.

- Vale. Llévame al hotel.

- Pues vamos.

Fuimos de nuevo hacia el coche, guardamos las bolsas como pudimos y fuímos de vuelta al hotel.

- Te espero aquí.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para llevarte a La Push.

- Creía que no podías cruzar la línea. - dije, pero al momento me arrepentí. Me había ido de la lengua. - Quiero decir, gracias. Voy a guardar las cosas, me cambio de ropa en un momento y salgo. Diez minutos máximo.

Me fuí corriendo antes de que Alice puediera decir nada. En la habitación estaban Penny y Victor, hablando, sentados en una de las camas. En cuanto me vieron, ambos se pusieron en pie.

- ¿Como estás? - preguntó Penny, acercándose a mí.

- Bien.

- ¿Has ido de compras?

- Mi tía me ha secuestrado y me ha comprado un montón de cosas. - dejé las bolsas en el armario, cogí un vestido, una cazadora y unos zapatos y fui al cuarto de baño a cambiarme. Cuando salí de allí, ya vestida, ambos seguían en el mismo lugar.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Voy a salir con Jacob. - dije, mirando a Penny. - Creo que le gusto.

- Y con lo preciosa que estás hoy, seguro que le vas a gustar más. - dijo, sonriendo. - ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

- No. ¿Pero acaso no es eso el amor? ¿Inseguridad y miedo?

- Si.

- Ya... Tengo que irme ya.

- Pásalo muy bien en tu cita. - me dio un abrazo y besó mi mejilla. - Y no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Ya sabes de lo que hablo.

- No haré nada si no estoy segura de ello. - cogí mi bolso, guardé mi nuevo móvil en él y fui hacia la puerta.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. A los dos. - dije, mirando también a Víctor, que no me había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento.

- Adiós.

Cerré la puerta y fui de vuelta hacia el coche. Alice estaba hablando por el móvil, así que me quedé fuera del coche, esperando, hasta que colgó y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Me metí en el coche y me puse el cinturón.

- Te llevaré hasta la carretera. - dijo, poniendo el coche en marcha. - no voy a entrar en la reserva.

- Gracias por llevarme a ver a Jacob. - Alice sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa de alegría. Algo le estaba pasando. - ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

- Mi hermano, que no deja de hacer el idiota por ahí. - dijo. "Seguro que se refiere a papá."

- ¿Yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

- Eres muy amable, Nessie, pero no. Solo Edward puede ayudarse a si mismo. Mira, parece que te están esperando. - dijo, señalando hacia delante.

Jacob estaba al lado de la carretera. Vestía con pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Llevaba algo en la mano, aunque lo escondió tras su espalda al ver detenerse el coche.

- ¿Me llamas cuando quieras irte?

- Te llamaré ante cualquier cosa. - le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del coche.

Jacob sonrió al verme y me dio un ramo de flores.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Opiniones, opiniones.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**10.**

- Lamento mucho lo sucedido esta mañana. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo con suavidad.

- Y yo lamento tene un caracter tan dificil. - nos cogimos de la mano y nos adentramos en el bosque. - A veces reacciono exageradamente, pero no quiero hablar de ello. ¿A donde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa. - fuímos hacia el pequeño garaje que había al lado de su casa. - ¿Te gusta?

Había decorado el garaje con cientos de lucecitas, como las que se usaban para decorar los árboles de navidad. También había una manta en el suelo con un montón de comida y un radiocassette al lado.

- Todo esto es precioso, Jacob.

- Tú si que eres preciosa.

Dejé el ramo de flores encima de la mesa de herramientas y me abracé a su cuello. Me abrazó por la cintura y nos besamos. Fue un beso breve, pero dulce y delicado.

- Nunca creí que sentiría algo tan fuerte por alguien. - dijo, acariciando mi cintura. - Y en menos de tres días.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, pero espera.

Fue hacia el cassette y puso un cd. Volvió a cogerme por la cintura y empezamos a bailar.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de Bella?

- ¿Qué?

- Se sincero conmigo, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

- Me gustaba mucho, pero lo que he empezado a sentir por ti es mucho más fuerte. - dijo, clavando sus ojos en los míos. - Es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos.

- ¿Y ya no te gusta Bella?

- Cuando te has ido esta mañana, he ido al instituto a ver a Bella y no he sentido nada.

- ¿De verdad? - me estaba poniendo nerviosa. - ¿Ya no...?

Creo que casi me desmayo en ese momento. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que me dijera eso...

- Siempre te he querido. - dije antes de que nuestros labios se unieran de nuevo.

Nos fuimos sentando en el suelo, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento. Su mano fue levantando lentamente mi vestido. Era tan dulce como lo había sido la vez que casi nos acostamos en su casa. Y digo casi porque alguien nos interrumpió.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? - dijo, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

- Si. Contigo si.

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. Fue mucho mejor de lo que pude imaginar nunca. Fue todo muy dulce, Jacob fue muy dulce y delicado. Sus besos... sus manos... sus movimientos...

Jacob se quedó dormido a mi lado, abrazado a mi cintura, y yo no podía dejar de mirarle mientras dormía. La música seguía sonando y la paré.

- Me gusta esa canción. - murmuró Jacob.

- Pensaba que estabas durmiendo. - dije, empezando a acariciar su pecho con un dedo.

- Estaba. - abrió los ojos y nos besamos. - la comida, al final, va a tener que ser cena.

- No me importa.

Nos sentamos en la manta, poniéndonos bien la ropa interior y nos preparamos la cena. Sin duda, fue una de las mejores cenas de mi vida. Jacob no dejó de acariciarme y besarme en todo el rato, y yo tampoco podía evitar hacerlo.

- _Jacob, ¿estás aquí?_

- ¿Ese es Sam? - dije, poniéndome en pie de un salto, en busca de mi vestido.

_- ¿Jacob?_

_- ¿No tenía una cita hoy?_

"No me lo creo. ¿Esa es Leah? ¿Con Sam?"

- Lo siento. No sabía que iban a venir. - dijo Jacob, que no sabía como ponerse los pantalones.

La puerta del garake se abrió cuando Jacob terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. Me q uedé con la boca abierta cuando vi entrar a Leah y Sam cogidos de la mano. Seth una vez me había contado algo al respecto, pero nunca imaginé verles juntos, sonriendo.

- ¿Interrumpimos?

- No, Sam. No pasa nada. - dijo Jacob, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. - ¿Te acuerdas de Nessie?

- Claro. Encantado de volver a verte. - dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí?

- Los chicos están organizando una excursión nocturna. ¿Os apuntais? - dijo Leah, abrazando a Sam por la cintura.

- No puedo. - dije cuando Jacob me miró. - Me gustaría, pero debería volver al hotel. Tengo un poco abandonados a mis amigos.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Gracias, Jacob, pero no es necesário.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si. Ve de excursión con los chicos.  
- ¿De verdad?

- Si. No hay problema.

- Vale. - me dio un beso en los labios y me acompañó hacia la puerta.

- Gracias por este día tan maravilloso. - susurré. No quería que nos oyeran. - No voy a olvidarlo nunca.

- A pesa de que te he hecho daño.

- No me has hecho daño. - mentí, pero no quería que se sintiera mal. Era normal que me hubiera dolido, era la primera vez que me acostaba con un chico. - Solo fue una leve molestia.

- Bueno... Yo tampoco voy a olvidarlo nunca. ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir por el pueblo?

- No lo se, pero tengo móvil. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

- Claro. ¿Me lo apuntas? - fue a por un boli y me lo dio.

- Ten. - dije, anotando el número, que ya me sabía de memória, en la palma de su mano.

Nos dimos un último beso, largo y apasionado, y me marché. Cuando salí de la reserva, al lado de la carretera, me encontré con Víctor. Pasé por su lado sin decir nada y se acercó corriendo a mi lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo has hecho?

- Si he hecho el qué.

- ¿Te lo has follado?

- Ya vale, no? Te estás pasando. - dije, empezando a perder los nervios.

- ¿Que yo me estoy pasando?

- Desde el principio sabías perfectamente que estoy enamorada de Jacob. Es el único chico con el que quiero estar. ¿Queda claro?

- No puedo aceptarlo. No después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

- Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error. Asúmelo y déjame en paz de una puta vez.

Dejé atrás al paralizado Víctor y me fue de allí casi corriendo.

Yo nunca había hablado nunca a nadie de esa forma, pero Víctor lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Estaba empezando a odiarle.

No encontré a Penny en el hotel. Aun no se porque, pero terminé tendo hacia el instituto, donde la encontré hablando con... "¿Abuelo? Qué hacen hablando ellos dos? Y aquí. Y de noche."

En cuando me vieron llegar, ambos se me quedaron mirando. Y cuando llegué a su lado, el abuelo Carlisle vino hacia mí y me abrazó.

- Cariño...

- ¿Qué está pasando? - dije, mirando a Penny, confundida. Ella parecía que se hubiera emocionado.

- Te pareces mucho a Edward, pero...

- ¡¿Qué está diciendo? - exclamé, apartándome de él.

- Tu amiga me lo ha contado todo.

- ¿El qué, exactamente?

- Que soy tu abuelo. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla, esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Pero no entiendo nada, Vanessa.

- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?

- Renesmee, me voy mañana y no quería dejarte sola.

- Pero...

- Él puede ayudarte.

- Pero...

- Es tu família. Al fin la has encontrado.

- ¿No crees que estoy loca? - dije, mirando al abuelo Carlisle, que me miraba con emoción. - ¿Me crees?

- Claro que si.

- Genial. Pues yo me voy. - dijo Penny, plantándose a mi lado. - Mañana terminaré el trabajo en una reserva cercana y Vic y yo nos marcharemos por la tarde.

- Gracias, Penélope. - dije, abrazándola con fuerza, poniéndome a llorar de la emoción.

Penny me dio un breve beso en los labios y se marchó, despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano.

Cuando nos quedamos mi abuelo y yo a solas, sentí su mano en mi brazo. Me puse a llorar al momento. El abuelo me abrazó y acarició mi espalda, tal y como solía hacer cuando me sentía tirste y me consolaba con su cariño y sus palábras de ánimo.

- Tu amiga me ha contado lo que estás sufriendo. - susurró.

- Tal vez me esté volviendo loca. - sollocé.

- Si algo me ha enseñado mi larga vida, es que no hay nada imposible.

- Pero yo nací en el 2005.

- Eso es el año que viene. - dijo, separándose para mirarme a la cara. - ¿Como es posible?

- No lo se. Yo solo quería ser humana. Ser una chica normal.

- ¿Como puedes ser hija de un vampiro? - me cogió de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos a un banco de piedra.

- Porque mi madre era humana. - dije, en cuanto me senté. - Pero no quiero seguir hablando. No quiero seguir estropeándolo todo.

- Claro, claro. Pero tengo tantas preguntas...

- Responderé a lo que pueda responder.

- Gracias. - dijo, abrazándome de nuevo. - ¿Por qué crees que ha pasado todo esto? ¿Como pasó?

- No lo se. - Yo estaba en el jardín, mirando las estrellas, pensando en mis cosas. Yo solo quería que mi madre me entendiera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me tienen agobiada. Me presionan, deciden por mí sobre mi vida, no saben como soy, porque tengo que actuar como ellos quieres que actue.

- Pero...

- Papá es demasiado sobreprotector. Cree que no soy... no se... no me deja actuar como una adolescente porque dice que no soy normal.

- ¿Edward ha dicho eso? - exclamó.

- Si.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso.

- Eso es lo que siempre me dice Jasper. - murmuré.

- ¿Jasper?

- Si. Es mi mejor amigo.

- Es un chico estupendo. - le miré a la cara y vi que sonreía con orgullo. - ¿Cuantos años tienes?

- Cinco.

- Uau!

- Si. Uau.

- Tenemos tantas cosas que aprender... - murmuró, hablando para si mismo. - Pero bueno, ¿Como puedo ayudarte?

- No lo se. Tal vez todo esto haya ocurrido para que aprenda algo. De momento estoy aprobechando lo que se presenta.

- ¿Como hacerte amiga de mis hijos?

- Yo les quiero mucho a todos y siento que no puedo estar lejos de ellos.

- Me parece bien. ¿Tú y yo nos llevamos bien en el futuro?

- Si. Por ti quiero ser médico.

El abuelo sonrió y estrechó su abrazo.

- ¿Donde vas a quedarte mientras estés aquí?

- En el hotel.

- ¿Sola?

- Si.

- De eso nada. Tu te vienes conmigo a casa.

- Pero... ¿con que excusa?

- Ya nos inventaremos algo. - dijo, sonriendo. Me encantaba esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que ponía cuando era realmente feliz. - Pequeña, no puedo dejar a mi nieta a la intemperie.

- Eres el mejor, abuelo.

- Mañana te vienes a casa, vale?

- Vale.

- Vamos, te acompaño al hotel. - me cogió de la mano, nos pusimos en pie y fuimos hacia un mercedes negro que había aparcado cerca de allí. Me abrió la puerta cortesmente y me metí en el coche. - Así que, eres humana.

- Ahora si, pero no puedo hablar de ello.

- Es verdad, es verdad. - murmuró, entrando en el coche. - Bueno, me conformo con saber que estamos juntos.

- Lo estamos. Vivimos todos en la misma casa.

- ¿Y eres feliz?

- Lo era. - dije en voz baja, aunque mi abuelo me oyó perfectamente.

Puso el coche en marcha y nos marchamos. Conducíalentamente mientras me hablaba de la abuela Esme. Hablaba de ella con tanto amor que me hacía añorar tenerla a mi lado. "En mala hora pedí esos deseos. No se me ocurrió pensar en Esme, ni en Jasper, ni... solo pensé en mí."

- ¿Quieres que mañana te venga a buscar? - detuvo el coche y miré por la ventanilla. Ya habíamos llegado.

- No. Me pasaré a ver a mamá y... "mierda"

- ¿Tu madre es de Forks?

- No. - mentí, abriendo la puerta del coche. - Por la tarde, si acaso.

- De acuerdo. - me cogió de la mano y la acarició con ternura.

- Buenas noches, abuelo. Y no le digas nada a nadie.

- Lo prometo. - besó el dorso de mi mano y me alejé de allí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto. Mi ordenador hace lo que le da la gana.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**11.**

Cuando entré en la habitación del hotel, me quedé paralizada en la puerta. Penny estaba sentada en una de las camas y Victor estaba arrodillado frente a ellam abrazándola, llorando. Se me partió el corazón al ver esa escena. Quise acercarme y decirle algo, pero después de como le había tratado esa tarde no tenía derecho.

- Hola Nessie. No te he oído entrar. - dijo Penny. - Vamos Vic. Tranquilo.

- Penny, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Victor?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - susurró, mirando a su hermano.

Victor no respondió, pero debió de decir que si, porque Penny se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, me acerqué a Victor, que se puso en pie, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su jersey.

- Siento lo de antes.

No me respondió. Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de golpe. Me acerqué a la puerta y le hablé.

- Víctor, me has ayudado mucho estos días y me gustas mucho, pero lo que siento por Jacob es mucho más fuerte de lo que puedo controlar. Le amo. - me senté en el suelo y apoyé la espalda contra la pared. - No puedo evitarlo. Pienso en él a todas horas y no me parece bien estar contigo mientras estoy pensando en él.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Víctor se puso en cuclillas a mi lado. Apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara y besó mi mejilla.

- Perdona mis celos. Y que te haya presionado tanto. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado. - Creo que me he enamorado de ti, por eso actúo así.

- Yo debí dejarte claras las cosas desde el primer momento y no haber hecho nada. - dije, secándo sus mejillas con mis dedos. - A veces no pienso lo que hago hasta que ya lo he hecho. Lo siento.

- Perdonada. - sonrió y se me pasaron los nervios. - Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Y yo.

- Penny me ha dicho que has encontrado a tu familia.

- Si... mi abuelo Carlisle me ha invitado a quedarme en su casa cuando os marcheis.

- Me alegro de que al fin les hayas encontrado. - me dio un breve abrazo y se puso en pie. Me tendió su mano y la tomé, piniéndome en pie yo también. - Creo que lo mejor es que esta noche duermas con Penny.

- De acuerdo.

- Buenas noches. - besó mi mejilla de nuevo y se fue a la cama.

- Buenas noches, Víctor.

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Penny estaba ahí, llorando. En cuanto me vio, me abrazó con fuerza. No dijo nada. Me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia el cuarto de baño.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas arreglado las cosas con Víctor. - susurró. - Estaba destrozado pensando que le odiabas y que nunca le ibas a perdonar, pero me alegro de que esté solucionado.

- Gracias?

- ¿Duermes conmigo hoy?

- Si.

- ¿O prefieres que duerma con mi hermano?

- Quiero pasar esta noche con mi mejor amiga.

- Genial. Vamos a dormir. Es tarde.

Esa noche dormí muy bien. A media noche, Víctor vino a la cama y dormimos los tres juntos. Cuando desperté, me vestí, recogí mis cosas y fui a buscar el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama. Cuando volví al hotel, les encontré a los dos mirando las fotos que habían hecho en La Push.

- Sonrie! - exclamó Penny.

Sonreí y me hizo una foto. Me senté entre los dos y nos hicimos una foto los tres juntos. Víctor cogió la cámara, besó mi mejilla y nos hico una foto.

- Para el futuro. - dijo, guardando la cámara. - Gracias por el desayuno. Me muero de hambre. - dijo Vic, cogiendo buena parte de la comida. - ¿Te marchas ya?

- Si. Quier ir a ver a mi madre y...

- A Jacob. - dijo Víctor.

- Si. Antes de ir a casa de mis abuelos. - saqué toda la ropa del armario y fui hacia la puerta. - Llamadme cuando llegueis a casa.

- Hecho.

- Adios, hermanos Callaway.

- Adios, Nessie. - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia el instituto. Iba a echar mucho de menos a Penny y Víctor. Les había cogido mucho cariño y no podía imaginar mi vida sin ellos. Me habían ayudado mucho sin siquiera conocerme, y eso no lo iba a olvidar nunca.

Llegué al instituto en veinte minutos. A esa hora todos estaban en clase, pero vi a una chica cerca de allí, cerca del bosque, observando el edificio en el que mi madre y sus amigos estaban haciendo clase. Hubiera pasado desapercibida, si no fuera por la larga melena color fuego. Ningún humano podría estar tan quieto como esa muchacha. Sujeté con fuerza las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y fui a paso rápido hacia ella.

Cuando estuve a unos cien metros de ella, se volvió de golpe y clavó su mirada en mí. Había algo extraño en ella, algo que se me hacía muy familiar. Era como mi familia, solo que tenía una expresión que daba miedo y sus ojos eran rojo sangre.

- Hola. - dijo en tono cantarín.

No dije nada. Ni siquiera me moví. Estaba demasiado ocupada centrándome en ser lo suficientemente valiente como para no cometer una estupidez e irme de allí sin sufrir ningún daño.

- ¿Me has oído?

- Asentí con la cabeza, pero no abrí la boca.

- ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

Negué con la cabeza. La muchacha, de rasgos felinos, se acercó a mí a una gran velocidad y, cuando quise darme cuenta, su fría mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Estás helada. - dije, intentando que no se notara el miedo en mi voz. Saqué una de las chaquetas que me había comprado y se la di. - En este pueblo hace mucho frío. Ten.

La vampiresa cogió la chaqueta y se la puso. Me miraba como si yo estuviera chiflada, pero me esforcé en que no sospechara que yo sabía lo que era.

- Gracias.

- No eres del pueblo, no?

- No. ¿Y tú? - empezó a caminar a mi alrededor y se detuvo a mis espaldas.

Llevé su mano lentamente a mi cuello y, al momento, sentí el tacto de sus fríos labios. Empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Me temía lo peor. En ese momento, solo podía pensar en una persona. "Papá."

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Me tensé al momento al reconocer la voz. La chica se separó de mí , cogí mis bolsas, que se me habían caído al suelo, y me alejé de ellos corriendo. Papá miraba a la chica con los ojos negros de odio, enseñando los dientes y rugiendo. Nunca le había visto así. Daba verdadero miedo.

- Este es mi territorio. - dijo, caminando hacia la peliroja. - Y esa es mi chica.

- No lo sabía. - dijo la chica con total tranquilidad. - De haberlo sabido, hubiera ido a comer a otra parte.

- Pues azlo. Lárgate de Forks.

- Tú no eres nadie para mandarme a nada.

- O te largas o...

No terminó la frase. La peliroja sa abalanzó sobre mi padre y yo grité. Ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando me caí al suelo. La peliroja me miró y, si no fuera porque mi padre la sujetó, se hubiera lanzado sobre mí para morderme.

- Es mía. - gruñó. - Lárgate.

La cogió con fuerza y salió corriendo con ella, alejando a Victoria de mí. Gracias a Dios que lo hizo, porque sentía como me ardía la palma de la mano. LA alcé y vi que me había cortado. Me quité el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y me vendé la mano. Cogí las bolsas, se me habían vuelto a caer, y me fui corriendo del bosque, aunque no llegué muy lejos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Por tercera vez, se me cayeron las bolsas al suelo. Mi padre me cogió la mano herida yu la observó, sin quitar el pañuelo en ningún momento. Torció un poco el gesto, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener la sed.

- ¿Estás bien? - repitió.

- Si, si. Gracias. - aparté la mano más bruscamente de lo que pretendía y me alejé un par de pasos. - Yo... tengo que irme ya.

- Antes iremos a mi casa.

- Si hombre!

- Te ruego que no me malinterpretes. Mi padre es médico y él te puede curar la mano. Te llevaría al hospital a verle, pero empieza su turno en un par de horas. - cogió mis bolsas del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto. Era como si hubiera adivinado que iría tras él.

Corrí tras él hasta llegar a un Volvo plateado. Dejó las bolsas en el asiento trasero y abrió la puerta del copiloto, puso al volante y puso el coche en marcha.

- Deberíamos ir antes de que te desangres. - dijo desde el interior del coche.

Tenía tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con él que me metí dentro del coche. Nos pusimos en marcha al momento. Al principio condujo bastante deprisa pero, en cierto momento, me miró de reojo y redujo un poco la velocidad.

- No hace falta que reduzcas la velocidad. - dije. No podía apartar la vista de él. - Me gusta la velocidad.

- ¿Tu tienes coche?

- Si.

- ¿Y te gusta ir deprisa?

- Me encanta, pero mi padre se enfada, así que procuro no correr mucho. - dije, bajando un poco la vista.

- Seguro que tu padre solo se enfada porque tiene miedo de que te pase algo y de que tengas un accidente. - dijo, en el momento que detenía el coche. Ya habíamos llegado.

- ¿Tú obligarías a tu hija a llevar un móvil solo para llamarla a todas horas? ¿Incluso cuando está en clase? ¿E ir al instituto, poniéndola en ridículo delante de todo el instituto? ¿Eh? - había empezado a levantar la voz sin darme cuenta y, cuando vi la expresión de mi padre, empecé a sonrojarme. - Perdona. No se qué es lo que me ha pasado. - abrí la puerta del coche y salí de allí.

- Ven, por favor. - salió del coche y vino a mi lado. - Yo... no se que haría si fuera padre, pero en mi interior siento que tu padre te quiere, y mucho. Por eso, a veces se comporta de forma exagerada. Pero piensa que solo es por tu bien.

Sentí una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Recordé la vez que papá entró en el auditorio y me puso en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. Cuando me vio, riendo junto a mis amigos, vino hacia mí, me cogió de la mano y me sacó casi a rastras de allí. Todos se rieron de mí durante semanas y yo etuve casi dos meses sin hablarle a mi padre. Pero lo que me dijo en ese momento mi padre me hizo pensar.

Cuando sucedió lo del auditorio, mi padre se veía súper nervioso y, si hubiero sido humano, creo que le hubiera dado un infarto. "Estaba tan preocupado por mí que tuvo que venir a comprobar que estaba bien, aun sabiendo que me enfadaría y no le hablaría en muchos días. Me siento miserable."

Miré asustada a mi padre, por si había visto lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y se daba cuenta de la verdad, pero no hubo cambio en su rostro. Era como si no hubiera visto mis recuerdos. Suspiré aliviada. Era como si no pudiera oír mi mente. "Hola, hola. Alguien me oye?"

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Siendo humana papá no podía oír mi mente. "Yuhu!"

-¿Por qué sonríes?  
- Por nada. Es que acabo de recordar una cosa.

- Ya... Vamos. Mi padre debe curarte mi mano. - me cogió con cariño de la mano que tenía bien y fuimos hacia la casa, en la que solo se oían dos voces. - Te ruego que te quedes aquí. Voy a buscar a mi padre.

Subió las escaleras y yo fui a sentarme al sofá. El abuelo apareció a los pocos segundos y, cuando me vio, me dedicó una de sus cariñosas sonrisas. Fui a barazarle con todas mis fuerzas. El abuelo me cogió en brazos y así me llevó a la cocina, donde me curó la mano.

En ningún momento dijimos nada. No queríamos que papá nos oyera, y yo me dedicaba a pensar en Jacob, que era lo único que podía calmarme en esos momentos.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Capítulo terminado.**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Como ya sabeis, mi ordenador va fatal. Por eso tardo tanto en actualizar. Espero que lo entendais y tengais paciencia.**

**Besitos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**12.**

Al final no pude ir a ver a Jacob ese día. El ataque de la vampiresa peliroja no podía haber sucedido en mejor momento. El abuelo lo utilizó como excusa para que pudiera quedarme en su casa.

Esa misma tarde ayudé a la abuela Esme a decorar una pequeña habitación que había encima del garaje.

- Aquí estarás a salvo. - dijo, cuando Emmett hubo metido la cama en la habitación.

Me senté encima de la cama y la abuela se sentó a mi lado. Me daba la sensación de que ella sabía quien era yo, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo directamente.

- Gracias por todo, señora Cullen. Son todos muy amables.

- Carlisle me ha contado que estás sola en el pueblo. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano con cariño. Cuanto había echado de menos el tacto de su piel, su voz, su presencia... - Cuanto siento que esa chica te molestara. Mi marido dice que huyes de ella, pero que la policía no hace nada.

- Ya... Bueno... No está muy bien. - dije, tocándome la cabeza con un dedo. - Gracias a Dios que su hijo Edward me ayudó. Le debo la vida. Os la debo a todos.

- Estamos encantado de ayudarte.

- Gracias. - le di un abrazo y, en ese momento, Alice y Jasper entraron en mi provisional habitación.

- Mo querida Vanessa. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? - dijo, Alice, brincando hacia mí.

- Yo... no puedo. - en ese momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. - ¿Diga?

- _Hola Nessie._

_- _Jacob! - exclamé, sonriendo. Cuanto me alegraba de oír su voz.

_- Vaya! Cuanta alegría! - dijo, sorprendido._

- Es que me ha hecho muy feliz que me hayas llamado. - dije, dándome la vuelta, para que mi familia no viera la cara de idiota que se me había quedado. - ¿Como va todo?

_- He pensado que podríamos cenar juntos esta noche y pasear un rato por el pueblo._

- Me encanta el plan.

_- ¿Te recojo esta noche en el instituto?_

- Ya... en el instituto. - murmuré, estremeciéndome al momento. Odiaba esa situación, pero si quería ver a Jacob, no tenía otra opción. - ¿Cuando me vas a venir a buscar?

_- ¿A las siete te parece bien?_

- Claro.

_- ¿Que te ocurre?_

- Nada, nada. Luego lo hablamos. - dije, sentándome de nuevo en la cama, con la vista fija en mis pies. - Te quiero.

_- Yo también te quiero._

Colgué el teléfono y lo mantuve en la mano. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de impoténcia. En mi época, al menos, Jacob podía venir a verme cuando quisiera, pero ahí no.

Entonces recordé que hacía dos meses que no sabía nada de él y aun no conocía el motivo. "Simplemente se ha cansado de discutir con mis padres. No valgo tanto."

Sentí como poco a poco se iban calmando mis nervios, aunque aun así, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. La abuela pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acercó a su cuerpo, mientras que Alice se arrodillaba frente a mí y secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Jasper no se movió, aunque no hizo falta. Estaba utilizando su poder para hacer que me encontrara mucho mejor.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada.

- No sabes mentir. - dijo Jasper. Obviamente, él debía de estar notando el mismo dolor que yo.

- Eso dice siempre mi mejor amigo. - die. Jasper siempre me recordaba dos cosas. Que era patosa y muy mala mentirosa. - Pero es que se trata de un tema que no acabo de entender, por eso me siento tan impotente. - dije, cogiendo el pañuelo que me ofrecía Alice. - Gracias, Alice. Eres muy amable. Todos lo sois.

- Eres mi amiga y yo doy la vida por mis amigos. - dijo Alice, logrando hacerme sonreír. - Así me gusta, que sonrías. Y ahora, nos vamos de compras.

- No! - exclamé. Se oyeron unas risas desde el piso de abajo.

- Callaos. - dijo Alice, obviamente hablando con Emmett y papá. - Va...

- No. Yo... He quedado con Jacob, y antes quiero ir a ver a una antigua amiga. - me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta. Mi ropa seguía en el Volvo. - Tengo que coger la ropa del coche de Edward, que es quien me ha traído.

- Te acompaño. - dijo Jasper, sorprendiéndonos a los tres.

- Va-vale.

Salimos juntos de la habitación, en silencio. Cuando llegamos al salón, papá estaba en la puerta. Cuando jasper y yo salimos de la casa, papá abrió el coche. Cogí mis bolsas y volví a la casa. Me sorprendí cuando llegué al salón y solo me encontré con Rosalie. Me di la vuelta y vi que Jasper había desaparecido de mi lado.

- Hola. - dije, acercándome un poco, pero no me dijo nada. - Sois todos muy amables conmigo.

- Ya...

- Oye, Rosalie. ¿Te he hecho algo? Porque si he hecho algo que te haya molestado, lo lamento mucho.

- No has hecho nada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me odias tanto? - dije con un hilo de voz. Me dolía pensar que, en esa realidad, Rosalie también me odiara tanto como me decían sus ojos negros.

- No te odio. - dijo, calmando la expresión de su rostro. - Ni siquiera te conozco.

- Por eso.

- Mira, Vanessa. Te voy a ser sincera. - dijo, empezando a pasearse por el salón. - Eres una desconocida que acaba de llegar al pueblo y que, de un día para otro, se ha metido en casa.

- Entonces, no es que me odies, es que no te fias de mi. - dije, acercándome unos pasos. - Ni tú ni tu hermano Jasper os fiais de mí.

- Creo que es comprensible.

- Lo es. Lo comprendo y agradezco tu sinceridad.

- Gracias. - dijo, sonriendo al fin. - ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

- Claro.

- No te acerques a mi chico. - lo dijo en un tono divertido, pero sabía que hablaba muy en serio. "O sea, que también está celosa."

- Tranquila. Yo ya tengo a alguien.

- Genial. - sonrió con sinceridad.

- Yo... tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

- De acuerdo.

Fui hacia el dormitorio y me vestí con unos vaqueros muy ajustados y un top azul, con una cazadora negra como los vaqueros. Cogí mi bolso con mi móvil y salí de la casa, que estaba en absoluto silencio. En el jardín me encontré con Jasper, que me ignoró descaradamente. Me dolió, y mucho. Jasper y yo siempre estábamos juntos. El único motivo por el que me gustaba estar en esa época era porque Jacob y yo estábamos juntos.

Cuando llegué al instituto, cuarenta minutos más tarde, me encontré con Jacob, apoyado en el capó del coche, con una flor en la mano. Cuando estuve frente a él, se acercó y me besó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo, al tiempo que me daba la rosa.

- Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué? - tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

- En cuanto echo de menos a mi familia.

- ¿Donde están ellos?

- Muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Y porque no vuelves con ellos?

- Es muy complicado. - murmuré. - si no fuera por ti, no se que haría.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje. - dijo, sonriendo. - Ahora en serio. Si tanto añoras a tu familia, creo que deberías hacer todo lo posible por volver con ellos.

"¿Todo lo posible? ¿Pero como lo hago? Ni siquiera conozco la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí."

- Y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

- Gracias Jake. - le di un abrazo y nos besamos de nuevo.

- ¿Quien hay ahí?

Jacob y yo nos volvimos a tiempo de ver al abuelo Charlie salir de su casa. Ni me había dado cuenta de donde habíamos ido a parar.

- ¿Eres tú, Jacob?

- Hola Charlie. - dijo Jacob, cogiéndome de la mano. - ¿como estás?

- Bien. ¿Que tal Billy?

- Muy bien. En casa, viendo el partido. Te presento a Nessie.

- Nos conocemos. - dijo, tomando mi mano, que estrechamos. - ¿Habeis venido a ver a Bella?

Ni Jacob ni yo dijimos nada. Al parecer, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que habíamos ido a parar allí. Me moría de ganas de ver a mi madre, pero no quería que se encontrara con Jacob. Él decía que ya no le gustaba, pero no quería correr el riesgo.

- Prefiero que no. - le dije a Jacob en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decir nada. Mamá estaba en la puerta. Sonrió al vernos y vino hacia nosotros. Miré de reojo a Jacob, y me fijé en qué también sonreía, como un bobo. Aparté mi mano y me crucé de brazos.

- Hola Bella. - dijo Jacob. - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- Si. Eres el hijo de Billy Black. Hola Vanessa.

- Hola Isabella. - cuando me enfadaba con mi madre, solía llamarla por su nombre, y en ese momento no pude evitar hacerlo.

- Ibamos a ir a La Push. ¿Te apuntas?

- Eres muy amable, Jacob, pero no se... - mientras hablaba me miraba a mí, pero bajé la vista y me quedé mirando fijamente mis pies. "Dios. Estoy celosa de mi própia madre."

- Nessie, dile que venga.

- Ven. - murmuré.

- De acuerdo. Voy a por una chaqueta. - mamá entró en la casa y yo me volví hacia Jacob.

No dije nada, pero debía de notárseme en la cara que no estaba bien, porque pareció preocuparse de golpe.

- Nessie...

- Nada de Nessie.

- ¿Pero que te pasa?

- Nada. ¿Que me va a pasar? - dije con amargura, dándole la espalda. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y me aparté. - Oye, Jacob, cuando lleguemos a la La Push me gustaría ir a hablar con tu padre.

- ¿Para qué?

"Para ver si la magia quileute me devuelve a mi casa. Ya nada me retiene aquí."

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola!**

**Parece que hoy el ordenador me está dando una tregua. Me está dejando escribir! Yuhu!**

**Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: opinad, por fi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**13.**

Mamá nos llevó en su camioneta hacia el instituto, donde aun estaba el coche de Jacob. Me negué a ir con él y me quedé en la camioneta de mamá, que no dijo nada en todo el viaje, aunque sabía que no dejaba de mirarme de reojo. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal en su presencia. Al fin y al cabo, Jacob había estado colado por ella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jacob, me bajé de la camioneta y fui directamente hacia la puerta, a la cual llamé. Billy abrió a los pocos segundos.

- Hola señor Black.

- Hola.

- Soy Nessie.

- Ah! La chica de Jacob. - exclamó, dejándome pasar. - ¿Donde está mi hijo?

- Por ahí, con Bella. - dije, señalando hacia atrás, al tiempo que entraba en la casa. - La verdad es que quería hablar contigo, si no es molestia, claro.

- Claro que no es molestia. Siéntate, por favor.

Me senté en el sofá y Billy rodó hacia mi lado. Me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla al notar que me había puesto a temblar.

- ¿Que es lo que tanto te preocupa, muchacha?

- Voy a hablar con claridad.

- Hazlo, por favor.

- Sé que esta tribu está llena de magia, y creo que eres la única persona que puede ayudarme. Mira... Yo nací en 2005.

- Eso es el año que viene. ¿Como es posible?

- No lo se. Y quiero volver a casa.

- ¿Y que pasa con Jacob?

- Amo a jacob, tanto aquí como en mi época. Echo de menos a mi familia. Les necesito.

- Jacob también te ama.

- Seguro que lo superará. - murmuré, pensando en mamá.

- ¿Ya lo has pensado bien?

- Si.

- ¿Tienes a Jacob en tu época?

- En mi época, hace dos meses que no le veo ni se nada de él. Él solo me ve como una amiga.

- ¿Y estás dispuesta a renunciar a él?

- Estando aquí estoy arriesgándome a que cambie el futuro. Debo volver.

- De acuerdo. - besó el dorso de mi mano y sonrió. - Te ayudaré, pero tendremos que ir a ver a un par de personas.

- Lo haré. Y cuando antes.

- Muy bien. Ahora voy a terminar de hacer la cena. Os quedais, no?

- Si. - contesté sin pensar. Lo último que quería era estar a solas con esos dos. - Voy a buscar a Jake.

Me levanté del sofá y salí corriendo. Encontré a Jacob y mamá sentados en el porche, hablando. Respiré hondo, cogí fuerzas y fui hacia ellos.

- Billy nos invita a cenar. ¿Os parece bien? - dije, sentándome al lado de Jacob, que tomó mi mano al momento y besó el dorso.

- Pensaba que íbamos a cenar los dos solos. - susurró, hablándome al oído.

- Eso fue antes de que invitaras a Bella a venir con nosotros. - repliqué en el mismo tono que él. - Voy a ayudar a tu padre a hacer la cena. - besé su mejilla y volví al interior de la casa.

Ayudé a Billy a cocinar, mientras hablábamos de como era mi vida, sin contarle nada concreto sobre mi familia, a pesar de que me preguntó por ellos. Le hablé de lo sobreprotectores que eran todos los miembros de mi familia. Me dijo lo mismo que me había dicho mi padre esa misma mañana.

- ¿Sabes que ahora me siento como una idiota?

- No ha sido mi intención. Lo siento.

- Ya lo se, Billy. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a casa y pedirles perdón...

- Lo harás. Luego iremos a ver a Haary y al viejo Ateara. ¿Les conoces a ellos también?

- Solo al abuelo de Quiel. Harry... - me callé. "Casi hablo más de la cuenta." - Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Harry. - disimulé como pude, yendo hacia el salón con los platos.

- Vale. Me doy cuenta de que hay algo que no puedes contarme. - vino con los cubiertos y los puso en la mesa. - No haré más preguntas.

- Te lo agradezco, Billy. Voy a avisar a los chicos. - salí de la casa y les di un golpecito a cada uno en el hombro. - A cenar.

- Vale. - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Esperé en la puerta a que ambos entarran. Cuando Jacob pasó por mi lado, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta la cocina, donde cenamos los cuatro juntos. Yo apenas abrí la boca durante la cena. Billy y mamá hablaban de Charlie, mi abuelo, y quería enterarme de todos los detalles.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, mamá fue a ayudar a billy a fregar los platos. Jacob me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia el garaje prefabricado. Cuando estuvimos allí, me soltó el brazo y fui a sentarme sobre una caja que había por allí. Jacob comenzó a dar vueltas por el garaje, sin decir nada. Yo tampoco decía nada. "Soy demasiado orgullosa. Sin duda, en esto me parezco a tía Rose."

- Vanessa. ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te haya hecho sentir mal?

- Si.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Por qué tuviste que invitar a Bella a nuestra cita? - exclamé.

- ¿Qué? Yo... No pensé en ello.

- Ya lo veo que no pensaste. - dije, un poco (bastante) mosqueada. - Jacob, no soy celosa, es solo que... Yo solo quería estar contigo para... despedirme.

- ¿Despedirte? . Exclamó, acercándose a mí. - ¿Es que al final te vas?

- Dijiste que me ayudarías a volver con mi familia. ¿De que te sorprendes ahora? - dije, mirándole sorprendida.

Jacob se arrodilló frente a mí y me cogió de ambas manos.

- Ya lo se, pero es que ya no quiero que te vayas. Tú tampoco querías irte.

- Ahora las cosas son distintas.

- ¿Es por qué invité a Bella? Ya te dije que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ella. - dijo, atropelladamente, con gran dolor en la voz. - Por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes.

Me emocioné mucho al ver a Jacob suplicar que no me marchara. También me arrodillé en el suelo y le abracé por el cuello, uniéndo mis labios con los suyos.

- No quiero irme por eso, cielo. - dije, acariciando su mejilla. Ya me había puesto a llorar. - Ya te lo dije. Tengo que volver con mi familia.

- Lo entiendo. Y me iré contigo.

- No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que quedarte aquí, con Seth, Paul, Sam y los demás.

- Podrán vivir sin mí.

- ¿Y que pasa con Billy?

- No puedo perderte ahora que al fin te he encontrado.

No dije nada. Simplemente le besé.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos tumbando en el suelo, yo encima de Jacob. Le fui acariciando bajo su camiseta, recorriendo sus músculos, mientras Jacob besaba mi cuello. Me quité la cazadora y la lancé hacia una pequeña mesa.

- Te quiero, Vanessa.

- Me llamo Renesmee.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi nombre es Renesmee. - le quité la camiseta y también la dejé a un lado. - Pero me gusta que me llames Nessie.

- No entiendo nada, Nessie.

- Nunca le digo mi nombre a la gente que acabo de conocer, pero a ti te lo tenía que decir.

Me quité el top, quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba. No dijimos nada más.

Seguimos besándonos y quitándonos la ropa que aun llevábamos puesta. Terminamos haciendo el amor en nuestro lugar especial, donde lo habíamos hecho por primera vez. Esa era la mejor despedida.

- No se como voy a poder vivir sin ti. - dijo Jacob, abrazándome. Yo seguía estando encima de él.

- Volveremos a encontrarnos. - dije, acariciando su brazo.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo. - busqué sus labios y le di un breve beso. - Ahora tengo que irme.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

- Un momento. - me levanté de encima de él y fui hacia donde estaba mi cazadora, donde tenía mi móvil. Me tumbé al lado de Jacob y nos enfoqué a los dos con la cámara. Besé los labios de Jacob en el momento que hacía la foto. - Ten. Para que nunca me olvides. - dije, dándole el móvil.

- Espera. - cogió el móvil y ahora solo me enfocó a mí. - Di unas palabras.

- Te quiero.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y volvió a tumbarse a mi lado.

- Te echaré mucho de menos, Renesmee.

- Y yo. - "En mi época no existe relación alguna con Jacob. Ojalá puedira volver a verle."

- Quédate tu con el móvil. Para que no me olvides nunca.

- Pero...

- Así sabré a que número llamarte.

- De acuerdo.

Fui a vestirme y, cuando estuve lista, volví hacia donde estaba Jacob, que también se había vestido y me estaba esperando en la puerta del garaje. Llevaba algo en la mano. Era mi móvil. "Ya me había olvidado de él."

En el camino que daba a la casa, encontramos a Billy y a mamá. Fui hacia donde estaba mi madre y la abracé.

- Te voy a echar de menos. - dijo.

Me separé de ella sin decir nada y besé su mejilla.

Fui hacia Billy y tomé la mano que me tendía.

Avanzamos juntos a través del bosque. Llegamos a una pequeña casa blanca y nos acercamos a la puerta principal, que golpeé un par de veces. Quil fue quien abrió la puerta. "Que diferente está."

- Hola, muchahco. ¿Está tu abuelo en casa? - preguntó Billy.

- Si. Él y Harry están hablando.

- Mira que bien. - exclamó, mirándome, sonriente. - Diles a los dos que salgan, por favor.

- Claro, Billy.

Quil entró de nuevo en la casa y, a los pocos segundos, el abuelo de Quiel y un hombre que nunca había visto, al menos en persona, salieron al porche. Saludaron a Billy con un apretón de manos y se me quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

- Esta es Vanessa, la nóvia de mi Jake. - dijo Billy, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Hola. - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Encantada de conocerñes, señor Ateara y señor Clearwater. - dije, estrechando también sus manos.

- Vanessa necesita ayuda. Ayuda de la magia de la tribu.

- ¿Podemos saber para qué? - preguntó Harry, no muy receptivo.

- Solo cuando hayan aceptado ayudarme. - dije, provocando que a Billy le diera la risa.

- Veo que Jacob se ha buscado a una chica lista. - comentó el viejo Ateara, sonriendo. - Vayamos al jardín trasero. Allí tendremos intimidad.

Los cuatro fuimos hacia el jardín y Harry comenzó a encender una hoguera. Los cuatro nos sentamos a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando comencé a contarles mi historia, desde el momento en que desperté en mi casa, la casa de Penny. Me dio la impresión de que no me creían y me austé.

- Es una historia sorprendente. - dijo Billy.

- Pero todo es cierto.

- Te creemos. Y te ayudaremos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Por fin he podido terminar de escribir la historia!**

**Uff. Tanto mi ordenador como el de casa de mis padres se habían puesto en mi contra y no querían funcionar.**

**Perdonad la gran tardanza.**

**Espero que el capítulo os guste.**

**Besitos.**

**Espero vuestros comentários.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

14.

Billy se situó entre los demás ancianos y los tres dijeron unas palabras en voy muy baja y Harry se marchó, aunque volvió enseguida. Llevaba un vaso entre sus manos. Me dio el vaso y volvió a sentarse al lado de Billy. Los tres empezaron a murmurar en legua quilleute. No entendía lo que decían, pero empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa.

- ¿Tengo que beberme esto? - pregunté. Billy continuó hablando y asintió con la cabeza.

Me bebí lo que pareció ser un te, pero que estaba asqueroso, y dejé el vaso en el suelo. Ellos seguían murmurando y yo empecé a sentir como me se me cerraban los ojos poco a poco. No quería quedarme dormida. Quería ver lo que hacían, pero no pude mantener los ojos abiertos y me dormí.

Cuando al fin desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba sola. Me levanté poco a poco del suelo, me quité las hojas que se me habían pegado en la ropa y fui hacia la casa de Jacob, en busca de Billy. ¿Si las cosas no habían salido bien, porque me habían dejado durmiendo en el suelo?

Cuando llegué, llamé a la puerta y esperé. Me quedé de piedra cuando me abrió la puerta.

- Ja-Ja-Jacob... - "Dios mío. Es mi Jacob. El Jacob de mi época."

- Nessie! - exclamó Jacob, cogiéndome en brazos. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te ha dejado venir Edward? - me dejó en el suelo y me miró, sonriendo.

Quise abrazarle, y besarle, pero entonces empecé a recordar que hacía dos meses que no sabía nada de él y mi reacción fue totalmente distinta. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y le di un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Suerte (para él) que me cogió por la muñeca, porque si no me hubiera sujetado, hubiera seguido pegándole.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

- Menudo cabrón. - dije, soltándome de su mano. - ¿Y encima tienes el valor de preguntármelo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no te han contado nada? - dijo poniéndose serio, soltándome. - Maldito imécil. - dijo entre dientes, por lo que recibió otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago.

- No insultes a mi padre.

- Hay mucho más de lo que crees. - intentó cogerme de la mano, pero retrocedí.

- No me toques. Me voy.

- ¿A donde?

- A casa. - dije, dando media vuelta.

- Espera. - me cogió de la chaqueta para que no me fuera, pero me la quité y eché a correr.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad vampírica. No me detuve hasta que no llegué a un río. Lo atravesé de un solo salto.

En todo momento pensé en Jacob, en la cara de alegría que puso al verme pero, si él hubiera querido verme, hubiera podido ir a visitarme a Canadá. Pero también pensaba en las palabras de Jacob. ¿Por qué había insultado a mi padre?

- Renesmee! - gritó una voz a mis espaldas.

Ignoré a Jacob y continué corriendo, aunque no avancé muchos metros. Un enorme lobo se interpuso en mi camino y caí sobre él.

- Capullo! - exclamé, levantándome de encima de Jacob. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

El lobo se dio la vuelta y, al segundo, Jacob volvía a estar frente a mí, desnudo, con los vaqueros atados a la pierna. Se puso los vauqeros cortos y se dio la vuelta.

- Nessie, tienes que escucharme. - dijo, acercándose a mí. - Tienes razón, soy un capullo. Llevo dos meses sufriendo tu ausencia, pero es que no he podido verte.

- ¿Tampoco responder a mis llamadas? - dije, sintiendo como me fallaba la voz. - Yo sí que no pude venir a verte. Me escapé varias veces, pero me pillaron. ¿Por qué no querías verme?

- Habla con Jasper.

- ¿Qué?

Jacob movió los labios, pero ya no podía oírle.

Empecé a sentir como se me nublaba la vista. Jacob corrió hacia mí y me sujetó antes de que me desmayara.

Cuando abrí los ojos, volvía a estar tumbada en el bosque, frente a los ancianos y la hoguera que había encendido Harry. Los tres me miraban. "No ha funcionado"

Me puse bien la ropa y me senté bien, ya que estaba tumdada. Sentía la boca muy reseca y me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Este viaje debería haberte mostrado el camino a casa. - comenzó diciendo Harry.

- O el motivo por el cual estás aquí. - terminó de decir Billy. - ¿Has descubierto algo?

- Creo que si. - dije, poniéndome de pie.

Nos marchamos de Forks porque había pasado algo entre Jacob y tío Jasper. Y como nos fuímos de Forks, yo comencé a sentirme mal, e hice todos esos estúpidos deseos, en vez de hablar con mi familia. "Soy una egoísta de mierda."

- Creo que hoy ya no vamos a poder hacer nada más. - dijo Billy, viniendo rodando hacia mí. - Lo estudiaremos esta noche y mañana volveremos a intentarlo.

- Sois muy amables conmigo. Los tres. - les di un abrazo a cada uno y me alejé, despidiéndome con la mano.

Fui dando un paseo por la reserva. Cuando pasé por delante de la casa de Jacob, vi que la camioneta de mamá ya no estaba. A través de la ventana vi a Jacob, que estaba sentado en el sofá. Sonreí al verle, pero a su vez se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aceleré el paso y fui casi corriendo hasta la mansión en la que me había criado. Fui directamente a mi habitación, en la que encontré a Emmett, sentado en mi casa. En cuanto me vio llegar llorando, se puso en pie y vino a abrazarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - dijo, acariciando mi espalda.

- Nada. Es que... tengo que irme... mañana... del pueblo. - dije, sollozando. - Y voy... a echaros... mucho de menos... a todos...

- Cariño, no llores. Que te vayas es bueno. Eso significa que has encontrado a tu família. Y que la chica peliroja no volverá a molestarte.

- Si. - suspiré, ya un poco más calmada.

- Vamos. Tienes que animarte. - besó mi mejilla y me cogió de la mano. - Y sé lo que puede animar a una chica como tú.

- ¿El qué? - me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y le miré.

- Sorpresa! Vamos, está a punto de amanecer.

Emmett me llevó casi a rastras hacia un jeep precioso y me hizo sentarme en el asiento del copiloto.

Fue conduciendo con calma hacia lo que identifiqué como Seattle. Durante el trayecto había amanecido.

Sin querer darme ninguna pista, me llevó de la mano hacia un locoal. Me quedé alucinada cuando vi a donde me había llevado mi tío. "Joder. Si que me conoce."

- Mi padre me mata. - dije, cuando abrió la puerta.

- Tu padre no está aquí.

- Ya... Tienes razón.

- Hola. - dijo a la chica. - Sé que es temprano, y que no tenemos cita previa, pero mi amiga quiere hacerse un tatuaje.

- No hay problema. ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que quieres? - dijo la chica, que tenía la cara llena de pircings, mirándome a mí.

Siempre había querido hacerme un tatuaje, pero mi piel no era apta para tatuajes ni pircings. "Tengo que aprobechar el momento, ahora que soy humana. Si. Voy a hacerlo."

- Si. Quiero esto. - dije, cogiendo a mi tío por la muñeca y le enseñé el emblema de la família. Todos los miembros de la família lo llevaban. Todos menos yo. "Por el momento." Me encanta este símbolo. - dije, cuando mi tío se me quedó mirando con sorpresa.

- Perfecto. Venga.

Fui con la chica y me tumbé en una camilla. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y le indiqué donde quería que me hiciera el tatuaje, en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja.

Me dolió bastantye, lo reconozco, pero valió la pena.

Cuando salí de la salita, unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, y me miré al espejo, no pude evitar sonreir. Al fin tenía un tatuaje. Emmett vio que estaba sonriendo y vino a darme un abrazo.

- Sabía que te gustaría. - dijo, pagando a la chica. - ¿Sabes que te senrtaría realmente bien?

- Dime.

- Un pendiente. Aquí. - dijo, tocándome la nariz.

- Ya has hecho bastante pagándome el tatuaje.

- Por cinco pavos más... Anda. Hazle un pircing en la nariz. - dijo Emmett, sacando otro billete.

La chica me hizo el pircing, me puso un aro plateado y me hizo una foto. Al parecer, fotografiaba a todos sus clientes.

Emmett y yo volvimos paseando hacia el coche y me dejó conducir de vuelta a Forks.

- Eres el mejor. - dijem dándole un poco de caña al coche. - Nunca creí que iba a echar tanto de menos a la gente de Forks.

- ¿Lo dices por tu novio?

- Y por vosotros.

- Nosotros también echaremos de menos tu presencia.

Sonreí a Emmett y este me devolvió la sonrida.

Llegamos a la casa de la familia y Emmett volvió a acompañarme al dormitorio que habían creado para mí. Me ofreció algo de comer, pero no podía comer nada. Recogí mi ropa, que estaba encima de la cama y la metí toda en una bolsa. Cogí mi móvil y me tumbé en la cama, mirando la foto que me había hecho con Jacob. Me dormí con esa imagen en la cabeza.

Desperté al atardecer. Llegaba el momento de volver a La Push e intentar de nuevo volver a casa. Recogí la bolsa de mi ropa, guardé el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi cazadora, y fui con hacer apenas ruido hasta la calle.

Fui a paso rápido en dirección a la reserva, pero no logré llegar. Antes de que pudiera salir del pueblo, una chica se interpuso en mi camino. Conocía a la chica. La última vez que nos habíamos visto había intentado morderme.

- Hola, chiquilla. - dijo en tono cantarín. - Que solita que estás hoy.

- No estoy sola.

- Que mala mentirosa.

- ¿Que quieres?

- A ti, por supuesto. - se acercó a mí y me cogió por el cuello, alzándome un poco del suelo. - Hueles deliciosamente bien.

Estaba empezando a asfixiarme. Intenté resistirme, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. La peliroja era increíblemente fuerte y yo era una simple humana.

- No me mates, por favor. - supliqué.

- No. Claro que no voy a matarte, pequeña. - aflojó su agarre y me dejó en el suelo, acariciando mi cuello. - ¿Quieres ser como yo?

- No sé lo que quieres decir.

- Ser una bella inmortal. - acercó sus labios a mi cuello y me dio un breve beso. - viajaremos juntas y nos lo pasaremos bien. Nunca envejeceras. ¿Que me dices?

- No. - dije, comenzando a llorar.

No dijo nada, pero sentí como si dos cuchillas atravesaran mi piel. "Lo siento mucho. Os quiero."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**He actualizado pronto, eh! Viva!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. Id pensando que quereis que pase, que tengo escrito el final, pero no me convence, así que entre todas lo haremos.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: Teneis que leer la historia ****OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS****, de mi amiga ****Sparcklecullen****. Historia en la que yo colaboro un poquito.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**15.**

- Renesmee, despierta.

- No! No! Arde!

- Renesmee, despierta. Es una pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé de golpe. Lllevé mi mano a mi cuello, que me dolía un montón. Miré hacia un lado y vi que Jasper estaba a mi lado. Me cogía de la mano y me miraba con el miedo pintado en la cara.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Eres tú?

- Claro. ¿Que te pasa, cariño?

- Jasper! - me lancé a sus brazos y ambos caímos al suelo. - Cuanto te he echado de menos.

- ¿De que estás hablando? - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas y mirándome a los ojos. - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Es que te he echado mucho de menos. Yo... ¿Donde estoy? - dije, alzando la vista, mirando a mi alrededor. "¿Estoy en casa?"

- Creo que la pizza te ha sentado mal. Siempre te digo que esa mezcla de ingredientes no puede ser buena. - me cogió del brazo y me ayudó a sentarme en una de las tumbonas. - Y mezclado con un batido de chocolate. Una auténtica bomba de relojería. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Pero no lo entiendo... - estaba muy confundida.

- Estás muy rara.

- Yo estaba en Forks. Nadie me conocía, mamá era humana e iba al instituto, y yo también era humana. - comencé a decir atropelladamente. Jasper me miraba sin entender nada.

- Renesmee. Te has quedado dormida hace unas seis horas y media. Ya ha amanecido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todo ha sido un sueño?

- Si.

- Pero ha sido tan real... incluso todavía me duele el cuello de cuando me mordió la peliroja. - murmuré, llevando mi mano bajo la oreja derecha. "Pero si me mordió en el lado izquierdo!" - ¿Que tengo aquí?

Jasper se puso a mi lado derecho y me miró el cuello. Me quitó algo que parecía una tirita.

- ¿Qué te has hecho en el cuello? - exclamó.

- ¿Qué me he hecho?

- Tienes como... un tatuaje. Es como el dibujo de nuestro brazalete y los colgantes de las chicas. - dijo, con cara de alucinado.

- ¿Que dices? No puede ser. - me puse en pie y fui corriendo hacia el salón, donde había un espejo. - No melo puedo creer.

Tenía un tatuaje en el mismo lugar en el que me lo había hecho en mi sueño. cuando me di la vuelta para mirar a Jasper, me fijé en que tenía un agujero en la nariz, aunque no había ningún pendiente. "Madre mía. El sueño ha sido mucho más real de lo que Jasper dice."

- ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? Jasper, ¿Has estado a mi lado todo el tiempo?

- He estado leyendo, pero apenas me he movido.

- Pero es que... yo me hice un pircing en mi sueño. Y también el tatuaje. Y me herí las rodillas. - dije, sujetándome la pata del pantalón. Apenas se me notaban las heridas. Era más bien como pequeñas cicatrices. - Me estoy volviendo loca. - dejé atrás a Jasper y fui arrastrando los pies hacia mi dormitorio.

Me dejé caer en la cama, con Jasper sentado a mi lado, que me quitó los zapatos. Metió la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y sacó mi móvil.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes este móvil? - dijo, dejando el móvil sobre mi tripa, aunque no lo coí, lo aparté y lo dejé caer sobre la cama.

- Siempre he tenido el mismo móvil. Aquel ladrillo prehistórico.

- Pero si esto es una BlackBerry.

- ¿Que dices? - me incorporé en el momento que oí una voz que surgía del teléfono.

_- Te quiero._

- Esa es mi voz. - susurré. - "Es el video que me hizo Jacob"

- ¿Y esta foto? ¿Estás desnuda? ¿Y con un chico?

Le quité el móvil de la mano y miré la foto. "Esto es imposible."

- No ha sido un simple sueño. - murmuré.

- ¿Que dices?

_- Hemos vueltos! - dijo la cantarina voz de mi tía Alice._

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y fui hacia el salón. Les esquivé a todos y salté a los brazos de mi madre.

- Mami. - dije, comenzando a llorar en sus brazos. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas y apreté mi abrazo. - Perdóname.

- ¿Que te pasa, cielo?

- Perdonadme todos, por favor.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Jasper? - dijo la voz de mi padre. - ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Como golpearse la cabeza... - oí que comentaba Emmett. - Au!

- Al parecer, ha tenido un sueño en el que nadie la conocía. - dijo mi tío y amigo. - Se ha despertado muy alterada y rara.

- Pues vaya con el sueñecito. - murmuró mamá. Me dejó en el suelo y me abalancé sobre tía Rose.

- Te ruego que me perdones, tía Rosalie. Todo es culpa mía. Que Jacob no quiera saber nada de mí, seguramente porque tenga novia, no significa que yo tenga que trataros mal. Nos fuimos de Forks por mi bien. - dije, oyendo el rumor de las voces de mi familia a mi alrededor.

- ¿Desde cuando Jacob tiene novia? - preguntaba Emmett.

- Vamos, cielo. Tienes que descansar. - dejé que mi padre me cogiera en brazos y me llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Papá se sentó a mi lado en la cama, acariciando mi mano.

"Ojala pudiera volver a Forks."

- No creo que sea lo más apropiado.

"Pero me gustaría poder hablar con Jacob."

- ¿Por qué?

"Para despedirme. Así podré vivir en paz."

- Cariño...

- Papá, sé que no me lo merezco, por lo mal que me he portado y os he tratado, pero necesito volver. - dije, sentándome en la cama. - Necesito ir a ver al abuelo Charlie y despedirme de Jacob para siempre.

- Cariño, duerme. Mañana será otro día.

A pesar de que acababa de despertarme, después de dormir varias horas, me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos.

Desperté cuando ya era de noche. Me levanté de la cama y bajé al salón, donde estaban todos excepto Jasper, que debía de estar de caza. Alice vino hacia mí, me cogió de la mano y dejó algo en ella.

- ¿Que significa esto? - dije al ver que se trataban de las llaves de un coche.

- Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y nos hemos dado cuenta de que tienes razón. - dijo mamá, poniéndose en pie, acercándose a mí. - Puedes ir a Forks a ver a mi padre.

- ¿Me dejais ir sola?

- Si.

- ¿En el Volvo?

- Bueno... A tu coche le falta una puerta. - comentó mi padre.

- Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! - dije, abrazándoles con fuerza a todos.

Salí a la calle con mis padres y fuimos hacia el coche de mi padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas en el cuello? - preguntó papá, mirándome fijamente.

- Un dibujo. - dije, metiéndome en el coche, poniéndome el cinturón.

- ¿Y lo que llevas en la nariz? - preguntó mamá.

Cuando me había levantado de la cama, me había puesto un pendiente que tenía guardado desde hacía tiempo.

- Un pendiente. - puse el coche en marcha y les miré por última vez.

- Lamento que no puedas hacerte uno de verdad. - dijo mamá.

- Son de verdad. - dije justo antes de arrancar y oir un '¿Qué?' por parte de toda mi familia.

Sonreí. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Mi familia me reconocía y me quería y, además, mi padre me había prestado su preciado coche para que volviera a Forks. Nunca antes habían hecho algo así. "Gracias, familia. Cuanto os quiero."

Conduje sin detenerme hasta que mi estómago empezó a reclamar comida. Estaba amaneciendo ya y decidí detenerme en un motel. Llevaba ya varias horas conduciendo.

Saqué dinero de la guantera y fui hacia la cafetería que había al lado del motel, donde comí hasta rebentar. Lo pagué todo y me fui directa a la cama.

Soñé con la primera noche que pasé con Jacob aunque, al parecer, todo aquello había sido un sueño y no había sucedido. Yo seguía siendo virgen y Jacob seguía sin querer saber nada de mí. Pero, entonces, ¿Que hacían la foto y el video en mi móvil? El movil que me había comprado Alice en el sueño.

- Todo esto es muy raro. - murmuré cuando abrí los ojos. Cogí el móvil y llamé a mamá. - Hola, mami.

_- ¿Ocurre algo, cielo?_

- No. Solo quería llamaros para que supiérais que me he parado en un motel a comer y dormir. Ahora me ducharé y volveré a la carretera.

_- Gracias por mantenernos informados. Es un detalle._

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

_¿Llamarás cuando hayas llegado?_

- Claro. Llamaré desde la casa del abuelo. Tengo muchas ganas de verle.

_- Gracias, cielo. Conduce con cuidado._

Colgué el teléfono y fui a darme una ducha.

No estuve mucho rato bajo el agua, ya que deseaba irme cuanto antes. Quería llegar ya a Forks y abrazar a mi abuelo y, porque vamos a negarlo, también quería ver a Jacob. Ya no quería pegarle, solo quería conocer la verdad.

En unas tres horas llegué a Forks. Fui a toda velocidad hasta que llegué a la casa del abuelo, donde frené de golpe. Me bajé del coche y fui corriendo hacia la puerta, que empecé a golpear al momento.

- Abuelo! - seguí golpeando la puerta, llamando a mi abuelo, pero nadie me contestó ni me abrió la puerta.

Di media vuelta y volví a entrar en el coche. Fui hacia la comisaría. El abuelo ya estaba allí, jugando al pocker con su ayudante.

- ¿Se puede? - dije asomando la cabeza.

El abuelo me miró, se puso en pie y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- Pequeña! - exclamó, cogiéndome en brazos. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- He venido a visitarte. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- Estás muy hermosa.

- Tú también estás muy guapo. - dije, poniéndole bien la camisa. - ¿Como estás?

- Muy bien.

- ¿Hay poca faena?

- Ninguna, lo cual es bueno.

- ¿Os importa que me una un rato al juego?

- Claro que no. Ven.

Estuve jugando al pocker con el abuelo y Mark durante casi una hora, aunque antes de empezar a jugar, había llamado a casa para avisarles de que ya había llegado.

- Creo que me voy a ir ya. - dije. Era casi la hora de comer.

- ¿Ya? ¿A donde vas a ir?

- Creo que iré a La Push, a ver a los chicos.

- Salúdales de mi parte.

- Claro. Dalo por hecho. - le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí de Mark con la mano.

Esta vez conduje con más calma.

Cuando entré en La Push oí las voces de dos de mis viejos amigos. Conduje rápidamente hacia ellos y di un frenazo cuando llegué a su lado. Los dos comenzaron a gritarme e insultarme. Pensaban que había estado a punto de atropellarles. No lo pude evitar y me puse a reir a carcajadas. Me bajé del coche, aun riendo, pero apenas pude caminar. Me tropecé con una piedra y me caí al suelo de culo, en pleno ataque de risa.

- ¿Nessie? - preguntó Paul, acercándose a mí. - ¡Nessie! ¡Eres tú! - me levantó del suelo, me cogió en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas. - Casi haces que me de un infarto.

- Lo siento. - dije, aun riendo, abrazándole. - Pero ha sido muy bueno. Que caras.

- Malvada.

- Solo un poquito.

Paul me dejó en el suelo, besó mi mejilla y me dio un abrazo muy tierno. Yo también besé su mejilla y fui a abrazar a Seth, que no había dejado de mirarnos. También me abrazó con mucho cariño y costó mucho que me soltara. Paul tuvo que cogerme y separarme de él. Me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia mi coche, en el que nos montamos los tres.

- Vayamos a mi casa. - dijo Seth desde el asiento trasero.

- Aun no me creo que te hayan dejado venir sola. - dijo Paul por quinta vez. No terminaba de creérselo. Aunque yo tampoco.

- Creo que estamos solucionando nuestros problemas.

- Me alegro mucho. - dijo Seth.

- Aunque solo ha sido por hoy.

- ¿Qué?

Aparqué el coche frente a la casa de Seth, que nos abrió la puerta, y entramos.

Sue nos dio la bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo y me ofreció un enorme trozo de tarta de chocolate, mi favorita.

Estuve hablando con Sue durante una media hora, hasta que cuatro personas entraron en la casa. Sentí morir al ver esa imagen. No eran cuatro, sino cinco.

Jacob llevaba una de esas mochilas que se utilizan para llevar bebés y en ella llevaba a una preciosa niñita de ojos verdes. Debía de tener un año y pocos meses. Sue cogió a la niña en brazos y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Yo no había conseguido moverme del sitio. La verdad es que era una preciosidad de bebé.

Sentía que Jacob no dejaba de mirarme, pero yo solo podía mirar a la pequeña.

- Es preciosa, verdad? - dijo Sue. - Ten, cógela.

- Yo? - exclamé, sintiendo como todos me miraban.

Jacob se sentó en el sofá que había frente a mí, al lado de Sam, mientras que Leah y Emily se marcharon a la cocina con Paul y Seth. Sue dejó a la pequeña en mis brazos, que cogió uno de mis rizos y se puso a reír.

- Le gustas. - dijo Sam.

- Que guapa eres. - dije, acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de la niña. - ¿Como se llama? - pregunté, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

- Abigaïl. - respondió Jacob. - Significa...

- Orgullo del padre. - dije.

- Así es.

- Es un nombre precioso para una niña preciosa. - La niña volvió a reír, como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, y volví a dejarla en brazos de Sue. - Disculpadme, pero me siento un poco mareada. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Voy a ir a fuera a que me de un poco el aire.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Sue, mirándome con preocupación. - Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

- Gracias, Sue.

- Voy contigo. - dijo Jacob.

- No. - dije, al ver que se ponía en pie. - No es necesário.

Jacob no me hizo ningún caso y me siguió. Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. Cuando llegué a la playa, me quité los zapatos y fui hacia la orilla, donde me senté, sintiendo el agua rozar mis pies. Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos unos minutos ahí sentados, en silencio. Mi orgullo no me dejó hablar y esperé a que primero hablara él.

- Me alegro de que Edward te haya dejado venir.

No dije nada.

- Te echábamos mucho de menos.

Continué sin decir nada. En realidad, no sabía que decir.

- Yo te he echado mucho de menos.

- Si hubieras respondido a mis llamadas, hubiéramos podido mantener el contacto. - dije, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Ahora si que me estaban entrando ganas de pegarle. - Tú elejiste no saber nada de mi.

- Eso no es así y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Pero como te atreves? - exclamé. Eso ya era el colmo. - Yo no elegí marcharme.

- ¿Como que no? - Jacob me miró como si acabara de decir una locura. Y yo ya no entendía nada.

Me puse en pie como pude, ya que estaba temblando desde los dedos de los pies a los pelos de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? - logré preguntar. - Repítelo.

- Te fuiste de Forks porque quisiste. Lo elegiste tú. - dijo Jacob, aun sentado en el suelo.

- Eso no es verdad! - grité.

- Pero Jasper dijo...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

- Nada.

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué es lo que te dijo Jasper. - dije, cogiéndole del brazo con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que se levantara. - Habla.

- Me dijo que te habías enamorado de otro.

- ¿Que qué? - volví a gritar.

- Y que por eso querías irte. Porque casi nos acostamos y no querías que me hiciera falsas ilusiones.

Sentí como las piernas empezaban a fallarme y caí de rodillas sobre la arena.

"No me lo puedo creer."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, hola!**

**He actualizado pronto, eh! Viva!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. Id pensando que quereis que pase, que tengo escrito el final, pero no me convence del todo, así que entre todas lo haremos.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: Teneis que leer la historia OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS, de mi amiga Sparcklecullen. Historia en la que yo colaboro un poquito.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama **

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**16.**

Apoyé las manos en el suelo. Me dolía el pecho y sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas caían sin control sobre la arena. Quise morir en ese momento. Mi mejor amigo me había traicionado. "¿Por qué Jasper hizo eso? ¿Como sabe él que me enrollé con Jacob?"

- Nessie...

Las manos de Jacob se posaron en mi cintura e intentó ponerme en pie. Me resistí y no volvió a intentarlo. Se arrodilló a mi lado, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros e hizo que me volviera hacia él. Me abrazó, pero yo comencé a golpearle con fuerza.

- Jasper me ha traicionado. - dije entre sollozos, golpeando su pecho con mis puños, aunque ya apenas sentía fuerzas. - ¿Como narices se enteró él de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

- No lo sé.

- Ha destrozado mi vida.

- No digas eso, cariño.

- Pero es que es verdad. Yo soy una amargada que alejo de mí a todo aquel que tengo creca. - dije, ahora abrazándole también. - Y encima tu tienes una hija preciosa y...

- ¿Quien dices que tiene una hija?

Cuando oí su pregunta y el tono de voz en que la hizo, me separé de él al momento. Acarició mis mejillas con sus cálidos dedos, secándome los lágrimas. Cuanto había echado de menos esos preciosos ojos y esos carnosos labios.

- Pero... ¿Abigaïl no es tu hija?

- No. Claro que no. - dijo, sonriendo un poco. - Es la hija de mi hermana Rebecca. Ella y su marido están de viaje y to me ofrecí para cuidar de la niña.

- Entonces... ¿No tienes novia? ¿No estás con Leah?

- No! Claro que no! - exclamó, poniéndose a reir. - "Cuanto he echado de menos el sonido de su risa." - Leah es solo... una media amiga y compañera de trabajo.

- ¿No sientes nada por ella?

- Claro que no, tontorrona.

Sonreí y le abracé con fuerza, sonriendo yo también. Acababa de darme la mejor noticia del mundo. Jacob no tenía novia, estaba soltero y me había llamado cariño. Estaba consiguiendo que me enamorara aun más de él.

- ¿Que te ha hecho pensar eso?

- No se... Pasais tanto tiempo juntos... No sé como se me pudo ocurrir. - acaricié su mejilla y rocé levemente sus labios conmis dedos. - Yo nunca quise irme.

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y le mostré lo que había sucedido cuando mi familia y yo nos marchamos de Forks. Jacob cambié la expresión de su rostro. Parecía tremendamente enfadado. Cuando clavó sus ojos en los míos, relajó su expresión.

- No lo sabía.

- ¿El qué, exactamente? - dije, bajando lentamente la mano por su cuello.

- Todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa, por mi orgulllo, por no responder a tus llamadas.

- Creía que tenías novia y que ya te habías cansado de mí. - seguí bajando, ahora ambas manos, hasta acariciar su cintura.

- Nunca he dejado de quererte.

Jacob me sujetó por las mejillas y, sin que me lo esperara, llevó sus labios sobre los míos. No pude evitarlo pero, mientras Jacob y yo nos besábamos, en mi mente aparecieron varias imágenes distintas. La primera vez que Jacob y yo nos besamos, cuando le conocí en mi sueño, pero ninguno de los besos que nos dimos en el sueño eran nada comparado con el beso que me estaba dando Jacob en ese momento.

Empecé a subirle la camiseta y se la quité. Jacob se fue tumbando encima de mí, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso que acabo de ver? - dijo, pasando su mano por mi tripa, desabrochando el botón de mis vaqueros.

- Solo fue un sueño. Olvídalo.

- Espero que esta vez nadie nos interrumpa. - dijo.

Noté como sonreía. Desabrochó lentamente los botones de mi blusa y empezó a besar mi cuello, mis pechos, mi tripa... Acaricié su pelo mientras besaba mi ombligo.

- Me gusta el aro que te has puesto en la nariz.

- Gracias.

- Y la calcomanía que te has hecho en el cuelo.

- No es una calcomanía.

- ¿Ah no? - me miró a los ojos, confundido, y a mí me dio la risa.

Volvimos a besarnos y Jacob comenzó a bajar mis pantalones. Yo hice lo mismo con los suyos.

.-.-.-.

Jacob se movía lentamente, haciendo que el placer embargara mi cuerpo. Sus manos, grandes y delicadas, recorrían mi cuerpo con cariño y cuidado. Ahogábamos nuestros gemidos y jadeos en nuestros besos. Rodeñe el cuerpo de Jacob con mis piernas, sientiéndole cada vez mejor. Sentía una fuerte presión en el bajo vientre, indicándome que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

.-.-.-.

- Te quiero. - dijo Jacob, acariciando mi mejilla.

Jacob estaba tumbada de espaldas a la arena y yo estaba tumbada encima de él. Volvíamos a estar vestidos, pero aun así podía notar el calor de su cuerpo en el mío.

- Yo también te quiero, Jacob. - le di un breve beso en los labios y le abracé.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en la conversación que habíamos tenido. ¿Por qué Jasper le había dicho a Jacob que amaba a otro chicos? ¿Por qué nadie me contaba la verdad? "Mi familia tiene muchas cosas que contarme."

- Nessie.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Has ido ya a ver a Charlie?

- Si. He ido antes de venir a veros.

- Nessie.

- ¿Si?

- No quiero que te marches.

- Pero tengo que hacerlo. Soy demasiado mayor para tener solo cinco años. No puedo permitir que sospechen de la familia. - murmuré, pegando mi mejilla en su pecho. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón. - Pero yo tampoco quiero irme.

- Pues no sé que es lo que vamos a hacer. - dijo, bajando sus manos a mi trasero, empezando a acariciarlo. - Porque no pienso soltarte.

Aparté lentamente sus manos y me abrazó por la cintura.

Pasamos horas allí, en la playa, abrazados. Nunca había sido tan feliz. El simple hecho de pensar que tenía que marcharme de alllí, hacía que empezara a encontrarme mal.

Cuando fuímos de vuelta a la casa de Sue, Jacob me cogió en brazos y me llevó como si fuera un bebé. Todo iba bien hasta que nos encontramos con Leah en la puerta. "No puedo con ella. La odio."

- Tenemos que irnos. - dijo, mirándonos fijamente.

- Leah, todo está tranquilo. - dijo Jacob, dejándome en el suelo, aunque me abrazó por la cintura. - Hace días que no necesitamos hacer vigilancia. Tómate un respiro.

- Avisaré a Sam. - Leah dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en su casa.

- No le hagas ningún caso. - dijo Jacob, cogiéndome de la mano, de la cual besó el dorso. - Nessie, ¿Te quedas a dormir en casa?

- No lo se, Jake. Jasper tiene que darme muchas explicaciones.

- Por favor... Llama a casa y diles que te irás mañana... - suplicó como un niño pequeño, cogiéndome de ambas manos.

- Pero...

- Va... Si me quieres te quedarás un día más.

- Eso es chantaje emocional! - exclamé, golpeándole en el hombro con el puño, lo que hizo que se pusiera a reír.

- Gracias! Venga, vamos a casa. A Billy le encantará verte.

Dejé mi coche allí y fuimos dando un paseo hacia la casita de los Black. Billy no estaba en casa, lo que alegró bastante a Jacob. Salté a sus brazos, con mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzamos a besarnos. Fuimos así hacia su dormitorio y nos tumbamos en la cama.

- Debería llamar a mis padres. - dije, aunque sin dejar de besarle.

- De acuerdo.

- Voy a necesitar la boca para hablar.

Jacob me dio un último beso y se tumbó a mi lado. Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de mi padre. Puse el manos libres y me tumbé sobre Jake.

- _Dime, Renesmee._

- Papi...

_- ¿Ya estás de camino?_

- Las verdad es que... bueno... pensaba quedarme a dormir aquí. En casa de Billy.

_- O sea, que te vas a quedar a dormir con Jacob._

No dije nada, pero Jacob se puso a reír.

- Saldré mañana temprano, después de despedirme del abuelo Charlie.

_- Llámanos antes de salir._

- Eso está hecho. - dije, sonriendo. Papá no había puesto ninguna pega a que me quedara a dormir con Jacob.

_- Me alegro de que hayais solucionado las cosas._

- Gracias, papá. - dije, emocionándome. Significaba mucho para mí que mi padre dijera eso.

_- Buenas noches. A los dos._

- Igualmente, Edward. - dijo Jacob, secando la lágrima que recorría mi mejilla.

_- Y mucho cuidado con lo que haces con mi hija._

- Papá! - exclamé, sonrojándome.

Mi padre no respondió. Simplemente colgó el teléfono. Jacob me abrazó de nuevo por la cintura y volvimos a besarnos. Al fin estaba consiguiendo ser feliz.

Jacob me había dicho que me quería y en este momento estaba entre sus brazos.

Oí como Billy entraba en la casa. Y no venía solo. Me iba a levantar de encima de Jacob, pero continuó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo estábamos abrazados, pero si nos pillaban, me iba a morir de la vergüenza.

- Me gustaría ir a saludar a tu padre. - dije, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Ya. Pero es que me gustaría seguir teniéndote entre mis brazos.

- Podrás tenerme entre tus brazos después de que haya saludado a tu padre.

- Bueno... Te voy a soltar, pero solo un ratito.

- Eres un amor.

Le di un breve beso en los labios y, al fin, me soltó. Me puse bien la ropa y el pelo y salí de la habitación. Fui hacia la cocina, donde solo encontré a Rachel, la hermana de mi Jacob. Llevaba a la pequeña Abigaïl en brazos.

- Hola. - dije, tímidamente. Había cambiado mucho durante los últimos meses y no sabía si me reconocería. - Soy Renesmee.

- Ah, si! La novia de Jacob.

- ¿Novia? no, no. - dije, sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas. - Bueno... Jacob es mi mejor amigo y yo le quiero mucho.

- Si, perdona. Quería decir que eres la chica que lo tiene tan enamorado. - dijo, sonriendo.

- La verdad es que yo también estoy muy enamorada de él. - cogí un vaso de agua y me lo bebí de un solo trago. - Bueno, me ha encantado verte.

- Yo también me alegro. Estás muy mayor.

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Hazlo. Estás preciosa. - me dio un abrazo con el brazo que tenía libre y fue hacia la puerta, dándole el biberón a la niña. - Por cierto. Mi padre está en el salón. Con Paul.

- Voy a verle enseguida. - me bebí otro vaso de agua y también salí de la cocina.

Cuando entré en el salón, Paul me sonrió, pero Billy me miró como si no me reconociera. Me sentí un poco incómoda, porque no sabía que decirle.

- Paul, ¿Por qué no te vas con Rachel y Abigaïl a dar un paseo? - dijo Billy, que en ningún momento dejó de mirarme.

Paul abrió la boca para hablar, pero le hice un gesto con la mano para que no dijera nada. Se puso en pie y se marchó con Rachel, a la que se encontró por el pasillo. Yo no me moví del sitio.

- Me alegro de volver a verte. - dije al fin. - Estás genial.

- Tú también, pequeña Renesmee.

- Hoy he tenido un sueño muy extraño. - dije, yendo a sentarme a su lado. - Y lo más extraño de todo es esto. - Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y le mostré mi sueño.

Pasamos varios minutos así, con mi mano en su mejilla, en silencio. Quería que lo viera todo. Intenté que no viera las partes más personales e íntimas, pero no sé si llegué a conseguirlo. Cuando aparté mi mano, Billy la cogió y acarició el dorso de la misma.

- ¿Qué crees que puede significar? - pregunté, ya que Billy no había abierto la boca. - Es realmente extraño que me haga un tatuaje y que, cuando despierto de mi sueño, lo siga teniendo.

- Renesmee. Eso no ha sido un simple sueño.

- ¿Como que no?

- Pediste un deseo y se te cumplió.

- Pero...

- La magia es misteriosa, Renesmee, y yo no conozco todas las respuestas. Lo siento.

- Entonces... ¿El tatuaje y el pircing son reales?

- Mira. Por lo menos, todo lo que ha pasado ha servido para algo.

- Si. Me he dado cuenta de que odio ser humana y que mi familia hace lo que hace para protegerme. Porque me quieren.

- Así es. Los padres a veces nos pasamos un poco.

- Si... - suspiré, poniéndome en pie. - Eres el mejor, Billy.

- No lo soy. En parte todo es culpa mía.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices tal locura?

- Porque siempre he sabido que...

- ¿Qué?

- Que Leah os vio a Jacob y a tí en la cama y engañó a tu tío Jasper para hacer que os marcharais.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Nuevo capi.**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Espero que si.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Muchos besitos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama **

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**17.**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté pensar en algo que me ayudara a calmar la ira que embargaba mi cuerpo. Me alejé de Billy y me apoyé en la pared, que fue la que sufrió los efectos de mi ira. Jacob salió del dormitorio y, cuando me vió, con mi puño atravesando la pared, me miró alarmado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Nada. - dije, retirando el puño.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- No lo sé, hijo. - mintió Billy descaradamente.

- Ahora vuelvo. - dije, apartándome de Jacob.

- ¿A donde?

- Ahora vuelvo. - repetí, ignorando su pregunta. Me acerqué a Jacob y le di un breve beso en los labios y le sonreí, aunque me costó mucho hacerlo. - Tengo que hablar con una persona, vale? - dije, acariciando sus brazos, intentando que se calmara, ya que estaba un poco alterado por mi extraño comportamiento.

- ¿Con Leah? - dijo, mirando el agujero que había hecho en la pared.

- Te quiero, Jacob. - le di otro beso y salí de la casa.

Caminé poco a poco por el bosque, hasta que llegué a la playa. Había estado siguiendo su rastro hasta allí y la enconré sentada sobre una roca que había en un acantilado, cinco metros sobre mí. Me miró, pero no se movió. Yo tampoco me moví, pero si que hablé. Bueno, mejor dicho, grité.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- Lo mejor para todos. - dijo, sin molestarse en levantar la voz.

- ¿Para todos o para ti?

No me respondió.

- Eres una egoísta de mierda.

- ¿Que yo soy la egoísta? - dijo, alzando un poco la voz.

- Si.

- No soy yo la que se escapaba por las noches para irme a casa de un tío, lo que hacía que mi família se pasara las noches buscándome, porque no sabían donde estaba. Yo no soy la que hacía que mis padres discutieran todas las noches por mi culpa.

- Yo nunca he hecho eso. - murmuré, aunque ni yo misma creía en mis palabras.

- Si. Es cierto. Mentí a tu tío, el soldado chupasangres. Le dije que te escapabas para follarte a un tío del instituto. Y cuando os vi a Jacob y a ti, enrollándoos, a punto de acostaros, le dije que estabas jugando con Jacob. Que te estabas aprobechando de la imprimación para jugar también con los sentimientos de Jacob. - Dio un salto y cayó al agua, aunque al momento la tuve frente a mí. - Si. Yo soy una egoísta de mierda, pero tu eres una hija de...

- ¿Pero por qué? - dije, sin que apenas me saliera la voz, intentando asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. - Yo nunca te he hecho nada.

- Te odio.

- ¿Qué?

- Hubieras terminado haciéndole daño.

- Tú amas a Jacob. - dije, asimilando la verdad.

Leah volvió la cabeza, aunque aun así pude ver que se sonrojaba. Estaba claro que había dado en el clavo.

- Me has jodido la vida, maldita perra. - dije, sin poder controlarme.

- Y tú me la jodiste desde el día en que naciste.

- Yo amo a Jacob con todo mi corazón y daría mi vida porque Jacob fuera feliz. - dije, empezando a emocionarme. - Incluso estaba dispuesta a aceptar que estuviera contigo, con tal de que fuera feliz. Si tú le amaras de verdad, harías lo mismo. - había cogido a Leah del brazo, pero ella se soltó de mi mano con brusquedad.

Leah no dijo nada, pero se dio la vuelta, entró en fase y se marchó.

Caí de rodillas sobre la arena, sintiendo como empezaba a costarme respirar. "Leah tiene razón. Soy la peor persona del mundo."

Estuve un rato llorando en la playa y no volví a casa de Jacob hasta que no me hube calmado. Jacob estaba en el salón y, en cuanto me vio llegar, vino a abrazarme y me acompañó al dormitorio.

Jacob se quedó dormido en cuanto se tumbó en la cama. Yo cogí mo móvil y marqué el número de mi tío y amigo. Respondió al momento, pero yo había vuelto a ponerme a llorar y apenas me salía la voz. Me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

_- Renesmee, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Puedo sentir tu sufrimiento._

- ¿Como pudiste creer a Leah? - dije, aunque seguía sin poder hablar en voz alta. - ¿Como pudiste creer que soy una ninfómana que se acuesta con todo aquel que ve?

_- Renesmee, yo... no creí que ello fuera cierto. Yo... Bueno... Sabía que te escapabas para encontrarte con un chico, pero nunca supe que se trataba de Jacob. Nos escondías tu rastro, por el amor de Dios!_

- Pero le dijiste a Jacob que yo estaba con otro.

_- No tengo ninguna excusa para eso._

- Yo amo a Jacob. - dije, diciéndolo en voz alta por primera vez a un miembro de mi familia. - Siempre le he amado.

_- Lo siento mucho, cielo._

- Desearía que nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

_- Y yo. Lamento haber arruinado tu vida._

- Pide un deseo, Jasper. Esta noche, cuando salgan las estrellas, pide un deseo.

Colgué el teléfono y me lavé la cara, que tenía repleta de lágrimas. Cuando me hube calmado un poco, volví al dormitorio y me tumbé al lado de Jacob.

- Cariño...

- Hola, Jake. - murmuré, abrazándole.

- ¿Donde te habías metido? - también me abrazó, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Tenía que ir al baño.

- ¿Al final hoy has hablado con Leah?

- Y con tío Jasper. - Jacob comenzó a besar mi cuello, aunque pronto se detuvo. Notó que estaba sin ánimos para nada. - Él fue quien hizo que nos marcháramos, Jake.

- Sht...

- Él tiene la culpa de todo.

- Lo hizo por tu bien. Y por el mío, que es mucho, viniendo de un miembro de tu familia, que nunca me han soportado. - dijo. Por desgracia, tenía razón. - Va, cariño. Intenta dormir.

- No sé si voy a poder.

- Pues me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas.

Al final si que conseguí dormirme, poco después que Jacob, aunque dormí pocas horas.

Cuando desperté, estaba sola en la cama. Me levanté y fui hacia la cocina. Había una nota en la nevera. Una nota para mí.

- Querida Nessie. He tenido que salir un momento. Hay vampiros nuevos en la ciudad. No salgas de casa para nada. Volveré pronto. - dije, leyendo lo que ponía en el papel, cogiéndolo de la nevera. - Al igual me quedo aquí encerrada. "Me voy a ver al abuelo Charlie."

Fui hacia la casa de Sue, donde aun estaba mi coche.. Al principio me sorprendí al ver que estaba allí el coche patrulla del abuelo. "Es verdad! El abuelo Charlie y Sue están juntos!"

Cuando estuve al lado del coche, el abuelo Charlie salió de la casa.

- Hola, abuelo.

- hola, pequeña.

- ¿Te vas ya a trabajar? - pregunté. Ambos abrimos las puertas de nuestros respectivos coches.

- Si. Ya va siendo hora. - dijo, sonriendo. "Cuanto he echado de menos esa sonrisa."

- ¿Te importa que me pase luego por comisaría? Para despedirme, ya sabes.

- Claro, cielo. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Gracias.

- ¿A donde vas a ir ahora?

- Quiero ir a mi antigua casa por última vez.

- Conduce con cuidado.

Ambos nos metimos en el coche y nos marchamos. Fui con calma hacia mi antigua casa. Me quedé helada cuando vi un flamante coche azul al que, hacía solo un día, le faltaba una puerta. "Dios mio! Ese es mi coche!"

Aparqué el Volvo de mi padre de mala manera y eché a correr hacia mi coche. No me lo podía creer. "¿Pero como ha llegado hasta aquí?"

Estaba tan sorprendida y alucinada que no me di cuenta de que había una persona a mi lado, aunque podía oír varias voces cerca de nosotros, aunque no presté atención.

En cuanto le vi, sentí deseos de abrazarle, pero no fue eso lo primero que hice.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Jasper, cuando le abofeteé. - ¿Por qué me pegas?

- ¡Porque eres un gilipollas! - exclamé, aunque al momento le abracé. Le quería tanto... - ¿Como es que estás aquí? - pregunté, aunque no sé como logré hablar. Me había puesto a llorar.

- Hemos vuelto.

- ¿Qué? - le miré a los ojos y vi que me estaba hablando en serio. Jasper nunca me mentía.

- Lamento todo el daño que te he causado. - dijo, secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. - Sé que las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes, pero podemos intentarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? Espero no estar imaginándomelo."

Me separé un poco de él y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba pasando de verdad. Toda mi familia estaba allí, mirándome desde la puerta de casa.

Miles de emociones embargaban mi cuerpo y mi mente. Estaba tan emocionada que empecé a sentir como perdía el mundo de vista. Literalmente. Sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero no caí al suelo. Unas grandes y ardientes manos impidieron mi caída.

Cuando desperté, me encontré en una habitación que hacía años que no veía.

- Mira por donde. Parece que vuelven a haber vampiros en la ciudad. - dijo Jacob, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Estiré mi brazo e hice que se tumbara a mi lado. - ¿Como te encuentras?

- Creo que todo esto es un sueño. - dije, abrazándole. - Un sueño del que no quiero despertar nunca.

- Esto no es un sueño, cariño.

- Entonces, ¿Todo esto es real? ¿Realmente hemos vuelto?

- Gracias a Dios, si. Habeis vuelto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Lamento haber tardado casi dos meses en actualizar, pero entre que he estado ocupada y que no tenía acabado el capítulo, pues eso. Que no podía actualizar antes.**

**Besitos y ya me direis que os ha parecido.**

**Aviso: el siguiente capítulo ya es el epílogo.**

**Kisses.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama **

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**18.**

En el momento en el que salió el sol, me levanté de la cama y, tras lavarme los dientes, me vestí con mis mejores galas. Un vestido de seda azul cielo, de tirante fino y que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, que me había regalado tía Alice por mi cumpleaños.

No tenía por costumbre ponerme vestidos, pero ese día era un día muy especial y quería estar guapa para el amor de mi vida que, por lo que podía oír, ya me estaba esperando en el jardín, aunque no estaba solo. Estaba con el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

- Ahora mismo bajo. - dije, asomándome por la ventana.

Estuve a punto de saltar por la ventana, pero no quería dar mal ejemplo para el pequeño. ¿Que clase de madre sería?

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí al jardín. Mi pequeño tesoro corrió hacia a mí y saltó a mis brazos.

- ¿Aun dormías, mami?

- No. - mentí. - Solo me estaba poniendo guapa para mis hombres. - dije, acariciando la mejilla de mi pequeñín, que tenía ya un año y medio, aunque aparentaba cinco.

Hacía ya tres años que mi familia había vuelto a Forks a petición de tío Jasper. Tres años desde que había comenzado a salir con Jacob. Y un año y medio desde que había dado a luz al pequeño EJ, que era la viva imagen de Jacob, pero tenía los ojos verdes como los había tenído mi padre en 'vida'.

- ¿Ya sabeis a donde quereis ir? - dije, yendo hacia donde estaba Jacob, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y un cálido beso en los labios.

- Yo lo que sé es a donde va a ir este pequeño demonio. - dijo, cogiendo a nuestro pequeñín en brazos. - A casa de tío Seth.

- Pero es que yo quiero ir con vosotros! - se quejó, mirándonos a ambos. - ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

- Hoy es el día privado de papá y mamá.

Fuimos hacia mi coche y nos montamos los tres en él.

Llebamos a EJ a casa del abuelo Charlie, que se había ido a vivie con Sue y Seth.

Dejamos al niño con nuestro mejor amigo y Jacob y yo nos marchamos a pie, dando un paseo por el pueblo, hasta que llegamos al instituto.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - pregunté, acariciando la mano de Jacob, que teníamos unidas.

- Tengo una pequeña sorpresa. - dijo, llevándome hacia la parte trasera del instituto. - ¿Recuerdas la vez que casi nos acostamos?

- Si. - dije, acordándome de aquellos tiempos. Fue cuando se jodió mi vida por culpa de Leah.

- Si no nos hubieran interrumpido, me hubiera declarado en ese momento. - dijo, logrando que me detuviera.

Me quedé mirando a Jacob, que no dejaba de sonreír. Acarició mi mejilla y, antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me cogió en brazos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Te sorprende? - preguntó.

No respondí. En realidad si que me sorprendía.

- Pero si ya sabes que te amo.

- Pero aun así... - murmuré. - Aunque también te quiero mucho.

- Me encanta ver que, después de todos estos años, sigues sonrojándote cuando te digo que te amo.

- Calla. - dije, bajándome de sus brazos, aunque le cogí de la mano. - ¿Vamos a ir al prado?

- Si.. - dijo, sonriendo.

Fuimos dando un paseo hacia el prado. Me quedé paralizada cuando vi todo lo que había allí.

Bajo un enorme roble, había una manta en el suelo, con una cesta encima y con una botella de champán y dos copas. Jacob tubo que ayudarme a sentarme, ya que yo seguía sorprendida.

- Feliz tercer aniversario. - dijo, comenzando a llenar mi copa.

- Feliz aniversario. - dije, cogiendo mi copa. - ¿Cuando has montado todo esto? Si apenas tienes tiempo de hacer nada.

- Bueno, he tenido ayuda. - dijo, sonriendo con picardía. - Vale, lo ha montado todo Alice. - dijo, señalando hacia arriba.

De las ramas del árbol, colgaban hilitos blancos, con lucecitas, haciéndolo todo mucho más romántico.

- Pero la idea es mia, que conste. - dijo, probocando que me dieran aun más ganas de besarle.

- ¿Sabes qué? - dije, bebiendo de mi copa. - Creo que hoy no es nuestro tercer aniversario.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó sorprendido.

- No. - dije, intentando jugando con él. - Porque yo no cuento el día en que comenzamos a salir, sino el día en que casi ocurre lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

- ¿Qué?

Dejé la copa a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé.

A pesar de su sorpresa, Jacob también dejó la copa a un lado y me abrazó, acabando los dos tumbados en el suelo, besándonos y acariciándonos.

Le estaba quitando la camiseta cuando noté una presencia. Volví la cara y miré a Leah, que estaba en el linde del bosque, mirándonos.

- Joder. Siempre igual. - dije, levantándome de encima de Jacob.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo, cogí la botella de champán y empecé a beber a morro.

- Yo me encargo de ella. - dijo Jacob.

A pesar de los años, Leah seguía fastidiándonos en cuanto podía. O llamaba a todas horas a casa de Jacob, o se presentaba cuando estábamos teniendo algún momento íntimos, como ahora... Y muchas situaciones similares.

- Maldita gilipollas. - murmuré.

- Gilipollas tu madre! - exclamó Leah.

Ya ni me molesté en levantarme para ir a pegarle, porque siempre estábamos igual. Era la única forma que teníamos de comunicarnos. Los insultos.

Sabía perfectamente que Leah me odiaba desde el día en que había nacido, porque Jacob se imprimó de mí y ya no estaba tanto por ella. Y si ello no fuera suficientemente malo, Leah estaba enamorada de Jacob, lo que me hacía sentir bastante incómoda, porque sabía lo que era amar y no ser amada. Sé lo mal que se siente porque yo me sentía igual de mal cuando nos marchamos de Forks y no supe más de Jacob.

- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. - dijo la voz de Jacob, sacándome de mis pensamientos. - Renesmee, hazme el favor de venir.

Jacob estaba realmente enfadado. Solo me llamaba Renesmee cuando estaba enfadado o dolido.

Me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a ellos, aun con la botella en la mano. Me puse al lado de Jacob, pero él se apartó un poco y me dejó cara a cara con la idiota de Leah. Me quitó la botella de la mano y me cogió de la mano. Me quedé helada cuando Jacob cogió a Leah de la mano e hizo que uniéramos nuestras manos.

- Quiero que ahora mismo hagais las paces. - dijo.

Leah se puso a reír, espero al momento se calló. Al parecer, pensaba que Jacob estaba de broma.

- En serio.

- Ni de coña. - dijo, intentando apartando su mano. Y digo intentando porque apreté con fuerza para que no pudiera apartar su mano. - ¿Que coño haces?

- Hacer lo que ha dicho Jacob. - dije, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Pero es que a mí no me interesa...

- A mí tampoco me interesa ser tu amiga, pero no quiero que Jacob se sienta mal al vernos peleando e insultándonos. - dije, sintiendo como Jacob no apartaba la mirada. - Pero creo que, al menos, deberíamos respetarnos, aunque solo sea porque yo soy la mujer de Jacob y tu eres como su hermana. Además de que, en el fondo, somos família.

- ¿Familia? - dijo, sorprendida, dejándo de resistirse.

- Mi abuelo y tu madre están juntos. - dije. - Ello nos convierte en...

- Leah es tu tía política. - dijo Jacob. Le miré de reojo y vi que sonreía.

- Eso. - dije, aflojando mi agarre. - Pues eso. Que dejemos de insultarnos y de mirarnos como si quisiéramos matarnos con la mirada.

- Bueno. Podría intentarlo. - dijo al cabo de unos minutos. - Pero solo porque nos toca comer juntas todos los domingos.

Era cierto. Todos los domingos íbamos a casa de mi abuelo y comíamos en família.

- Pero eso no significa que me caigas bien.

- Tu tampoco me caes bien.

Soltamos nuestras manos y, al momento, Jacob abrazó a Leah. Por primera vez en la vida, ello no me molestó.

- Gracias, Leah. - dijo Jacob.

- Me voy. Ya le diré a Seth que me acompañe. - dijo. Dio mmedia vuelta y se marchó.

Jacob se volvió hacía mí y me tomó de ambas manos.

- Gracias. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Que conste que lo he hecho por ti. - dije, abrazándole. - Porque estoy harta de estar en guerra con ella.

- Me conformo con que os ignoreis. Sin peleas, sin insultos y, como tu has dicho, sin miradas asesinas. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda. - Ahora si que es un gran día.

Le miré a los ojos y vi que le brillaban los ojos.

- ¿Estás llorando? - dije, sonriendo.

- No. Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo. - dijo, volviendo a la manta, bebiendo de la botella. - Pero venga, vamos a comer.

Me senté a su lado y cogí uno de los muchos sándwiches que había por allí.

Comimos mientras hablábamos de lo deprisa que iba creciendo nuestro pequeño EJ. Jacob quería llevarlo al colegio, pero yo no me atrevía. No quería que nos descubrieran.

- Pero puede ir al colegio de la reserva. - dijo, acariciando mi mano. - Allí todos le conocen. No pasará nada.

- Ya, pero...

- Va... Sabes que no hay peligro. - comenzó a acariciar mi brazo, llevando su mano a mi espalda. - Lo que pasa es que no quieres alejarte de él.

Tenía razón. En todo.

- Bueno, venga. Lo acepto. Que vaya al colegio de la reserva. - dije.

Jacob se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

Esta vez nadie nos interrumpió y pudimos hacer las cosas con calma. Era la primera vez en año y medio que podíamos hacer el amor como dios manda, con calma y sin interrupciones. Y no solo por EJ, sino por mi familia, que uno u otro siempre estaba en casa.

Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

Volvíamos a estar en Forks, estábamos todos juntos, tenía un niño increíble y, al parecer, Leah y yo ya no nos íbamos a pelear más. ¿Que más se le puede pedir a la vida?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí el último capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que sigais leyendo mis historias.**

**Opiniones, please!**


End file.
